My hero
by sasuke's not meant to be wife
Summary: "Fine, Ichi-kun. I will give you one hell of a mission. You think you're up to the challenge?" Ichigo clenched his jaw and deathly glared at Urahara. Silence. "Do you think you'll be up to the standards for this mission Miss Kuchiki?" Now I was the one who glared hard at him. "So you will accept this mission no matter the price?" "Of course." Was our simultaneous answer. Rated M
1. Late night call

**Well, hello there. :D It's my first time writing a fanfic, though I've read soooo many. This idea has (kind of) popped in my brain and I had to write it down. ^^ This is IchiRuki fic guys, I hope you'll enjoy it. :)**

**Oh, right, I forgot... (well, almost xD)**

**Disclaimer:**** I will never own Ichigo Kurosaki (nor Uchiha Sasuke for that matter T_T) nor Bleach. Kubo-sensei owns it.**

**Warnings set here, applies to the whole story, if I don't put something else in between:**

**- Rated M which includes swearing, sex, fights... if you don't like any of the stuff mentioned, don't read.**

**- This is IchiRuki fic.**

**- The story has previously been named "My Hero" but it got deleted because of my summary so I had to change, that's why I'll be posting the first five chapters daily. That means, today goes Prologue and the first chapter. :)**

**- For those of you who started reading it by the name of "My Hero", the story is the same, only the title has been changed and 6th chapter will be out as soon as I post the first six, so expect it in a week, maybe even sooner. :)**

**Thanks to those who reviewed this story, it means so much to me. 3**

******On with the story then... :)**

Prologue

The rain poured down heavily, making the concrete look like a small river. It's been raining for almost 3 days and 3 nights constantly. One could only assume this rain wasn't bringing anything good.

But this… This shouldn't have happened, it was not supposed to. Why?

Why him?

*flashback, half an hour ago*

_*"I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'les I feel you next to me  
you take the pain I feel  
waking up to you never felt so real…"*_

_My phone rang and I turned to my alarm clock to see what's the time. Two in the morning? The fuck? It's probably Ichigo, he's waking me up on purpose, that little… As I took my cell the display wasn't showing his number. Who could it be?_

_" Hello?"_

_I picked up and waited for the answer on the other line._

_" Miss Kuchiki?"_

_" Yes. Who is it?" I heard male voice but this early in the morning I don't know who could it be, the voice sounded oddly familiar, but something just wouldn't click. Well fuck it. It's not Ichigo, so who ever that is, I'll give them my share of thoughts for calling at two in the morning._

_" I'm calling from a hospital. It's me, Rukia, Isshin."_

_WHAT THE HELL?!_

_" Mr. Kurosaki? What's wrong?" That's why the voice was familiar. _

_" It's my son…"_

_Oh no… Those words brought the storm to my head. God. No. Just don't tell me what I think you might Isshin. I was praying it wasn't the bad news. I swallowed the great lump I had in my throat and finally spoke._

_" What's wrong sir?"_

_" He's here. I mean, he's in the hospital. He was beat up when police brought him here. That's not all. He was ran over by a car, to be unable to fight back, the ultra sound showed these wounds. Then, he was beat up. Pipes, wooden boards, chains… I don't know what they've used. His breathing is shallow and his left arm is broken. Also, he has internal bleeding."_

_He sighed deep._

_I sighed deep._

_Guess my prayers haven't been answered._

_I could sense the worry for his son's well being. The man was devastated. I started shaking with each of his word and my tears started falling by themselves. I didn't even try to hide my worry and my next words came out like a whisper. _

_" I… I… I'll be there as soon as I can Mr. Kurosaki."_

_" Don't… don't worry… I'll give my best to help my son. I promise you that. I promised that to my daughters too. I had to call you to give you notice because I think of you like of Karin and Yuzu, Rukia. And anyway, if I hadn't told you now, the chef would in the morning. Don't rush. It's dark outside and –"_

_I know the man meant nothing bad, but I snapped. How could he even think for a second I'll stay home and have a nice and peaceful sleep while my best friend and partner was (almost) beaten to death. I started thinking who could've done it. Our last mission was successful, there were no survivors and those who survived were behind the bars. _

_" Sir, with all due respect, but I don't plan on sitting here while my best friend is in the hospital fighting for life. I'm on my way. Thanks for calling. By the way, where are Karin and Yuzu?"_

_" They are home. I couldn't let them come over here. "_

_ " I'll stop by to see if they need anything. I'll be there soon. And sir…"_

_" Yes, Rukia?"_

_Man… I could almost sense tears in his voice and he restrained them so well. I could tell that the man wasn't crying. I casted a glance behind me and spotted my gun under the pillow. I took it in my hands and thought about who will be that stupid fucker that will take the next bullet from it for beating Ichi. They messed up with my friend. My partner. They are dead._

_" Keep him alive, so I can kill him when he wakes up for being so careless."_

_Isshin choked out a small laugh and quietly told me he will do just that._

_I put on the first thing I found in my closet and rushed out of my apartment to visit the twins and then to go to hospital._

_*_flashback over*

On my way I stopped by Kurosaki household. The twins were sad… well, one could not be fine knowing their brother is in the hospital, but Karin was comforting Yuzu and I told them Ichigo will be just fine. I think I said it more for myself then for them, but they accepted my words and calmed down a bit when I had told them I'm leaving to the hospital and told them to call me if they need anything.

Now, I was in my car driving like a madman, rushing down the street, and prayed to God Isshin would keep his word and Ichigo alive.

* * *

Hi guys it's me again, sorry for bothering *feels ashamed ._.* but I would really appreciate your opinions. ^^ (Just to know if I suck that bad, maybe I'm just not meant to be writer, meh :/ )

Lots and lots of love.

Thanks for reading.

Ana


	2. Wake up call!

I'm not gonna bother you now :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach.

* * *

Wake up call!

The stupid hospital smell was in the air and I had to breathe it in the moment I stepped inside. I went at the reception desk and asked for Dr Kurosaki. At that moment Isshin came out of the other room and spotted me, he came to me and hugged me. I returned the hug. I was a mess. It's not like we've never been to the hospital for our injuries on the missions, but they weren't _that _bad. Some broken limb and nose, being the worst. Small cuts and bruises not counting. Ichigo is the best at his job, I know he is, damn it, he is my partner after all. That man could take at least 5 men at the same time _anytime_ and keep his head on his shoulders. He is the best. I tell you that.

The man I saw as fatherly figure soothed me and told me everything will be fine. I saw how shaken he was.

"Do you have any idea why that happened Rukia?"

"I honestly don't know sir. There were no survivors on our last mission, no one that could beat him like this. It's not like anyone could beat him up like this though. "

"Look, there's one thing I haven't told you on the phone. He wasn't _clean._ Someone was following him and I suppose put a strong drug in his drink, meal or something. There's also a possibility that someone had injected the drug while they fought him. I want you to be careful, ok?" Of course the man would be worried for me, his _third daughter._

He gave me that nickname since I started hanging out with Ichigo which was since I was twelve. Now, nine years later, he still thought of me as such and I just accepted it, not like it could have been helped. It's _Ichigo's father._ I stopped wondering ages ago why his son was so stubborn.

But wait, he was not clean? Hm, Ichigo was not into doing drugs, not even marijuana, I was hundred percent positive about that, I know every move of his. So that leaves us with the options his father suggested, _someone_ really was following him. But how I didn't notice it? Well, Ichigo never mentioned too, but that's how he is, he will never say if something's bothering him, to keep me from worrying. Stupid prick.

I nodded once and asked for Ichigo's health.

"He went through the surgery, he should be awake soon. He survived the worst, don't worry. "

_Thank god. _I thought to myself.

* * *

The hospital door opened and I felt chills running down my spine seeing the look the man at the door gave us. The boss, Urahara Kisuke, entered the hospital hallway and came to stand with us.

"Kisuke."

"Boss."

"Good morning Miss Kuchiki, Isshin. And before you ask, yes, I have sent Grimmjow and Nell to investigate the crime scene and trace those who did this. Don't give me that look Rukia, I will give this mission to you two as soon as your partner gets better, knowing Ichigo, he will hold the grudge against them for the time being, or at least until he make those idiots pay for messing with him, this is just a little investigation, to be sure who did it. And to let you work on that case alone would mean the death of me by his hand, God knows I'm right." Urahara chuckled a bit saying the last sentence. The man was weird, but after a couple of years working for the Agency I got used to his behavior.

"Understood sir." I answered politely, like a good little girl. Curse the man for making me behave like a school girl.

"Do you think you know who did it?" Urahara was looking at me, but I, somehow, knew that the question was not directed towards me. Still, I answered.

"No, sir."

"Not you Miss Kuchiki." I knew he wasn't asking me that question. I was irritated though, they knew something, I could sense it, and they've kept it from me. Well, damn them.

"I think it is related to that _thing_ I mentioned you." Isshin was deep in thought after his sentence.

There. THING? _THING?_ Thanks for keeping me in dark _boys_.

Seriously now, I adored Ichigo's dad. But that man was so mysterious sometimes, he could even beat my boss with mysteriousness. Damn them both. It's not a coincidence that they were friends for years.

I sat on an empty chair and decided to wait for my partner to wake up. I'll find out what he kept from me. Oh, yeah I will. If he won't talk willingly then my gun will be put at good use. I snickered to myself.

I miss that idiot.

**8 hours later**

"Rukia, Ichigo woke up half an hour ago. He's better now, still weak, but better. You can talk to him if you want." I heard Isshin speak to me and I woke up immediately, which resulted in me jumping from the chair I've been sleeping on, _"Damn, stupid uncomfortable hospital chairs. My freaking ass hurts. Fucking chairs," _and headed to the Ichigo's room.

I pushed the door slowly, maybe he was sleeping and I didn't want to wake him up.

Guess I was right. He was sleeping with such disgruntled look on his face, like he was dreaming, but he didn't like the dream at all.

I was thinking about waking him up, you know, maybe he would be grateful, but as I stepped closer and took his hand in mine, the pained look turned into peaceful and he continued sleeping.

Figures, the bastard had to sleep when I came to see him. I glared at the cast on his left arm, thinking about who's arm I'll be breaking soon enough for doing this. I felt sorry for not being with him at that moment.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I picked it up seeing it was my boyfriend calling.

"Yeah?" I tiredly spoke into the phone.

**"How are you babe?! You sound tired… How's the strawberry doing? Is he awake?"**

"I'm fine Grimm, don't worry about me. And he… well, Mr. Kurosaki told me he was awake, but he's sleeping now, so I'll have to wait some more to talk to him… What about you and Nell? Do you have something?"

** "All we know for sure is that they used something to drug him, the syringe was on the crime scene, probably someone dropped it trying to keep the ginger boy steady and forgot to pick it up afterward. I've had it sent on examination, to see who's fingerprints were on it. I just hope the moron was stupid enough not to use gloves. Anyway, the drug didn't allow him to defend and that's why he was so seriously injured. I'm not sure why they did it that way though…"**

Silence.

"What do you mean?" speak Grimmjow, speak damn it!

"Well, he was outnumbered, they could have killed him easily, especially with the drug in his system. But they didn't and that's what worries me." He finished deep in thought.

Well, that did not came as a surprise to my ears.

My boyfriend hated my best friend.

And my best friend hated my boyfriend.

Why?

Because Ichigo had a _small_ fight with Grimm throughout the 4 bloody years of high school. Notice the word small. They argued for 4 fucking years each and every single day of their and my life too! They had to compete in everything, and instead of joining forces and beating the other schools, they had to try and be two freaking mules and to compete against each other.

Sport, look, girls, marks… EVERYTHING! They tried to top the other in every single thing.

Kids, you say?

And now?

Well, now they hate each other for doing the same job and "s_tealing" _the business from the other one. How childish can that be?

Two adults, acting like children, I tell you.

But still. Saying something like that at a time like this?!

I snapped.

"YOU ARE WORRIED BECAUSE HE DIDN'T DIE!? How can you –" I was throwing a fit here, totally forgetting Ichigo was sleeping right beside me and clutched his uninjured arm.

I heard a low growl coming from Grimmjow.

"I'm not sorry the ginger head didn't die. I am glad, actually because he and I haven't finished our little _quarrel_. And don't make me repeat myself. I said I'm worried because they didn't kill him. Imagine the situation babe, they fight, he gets hit by a car, he tries to defend, they restrict him from moving, inject him with a drug that'll weak his muscles, beat him up, but they do not kill him. And they could. They knew who he was, obviously, and waited for the right moment to strike, but… they did nothing. Which leads me to believe that he's not the one they wanted in the first place. I'll go see if I can find out something about those guys from the workers in the local restaurants and markets, maybe someone saw them, Nell is already working on it." He told me and I just numbly nodded my head forgetting he couldn't see me.

"I'll call you later Grimm, I have to go too." I babbled out and hurried to turn the phone off because Ichigo's hand started wiggling in mine and I think he was waking up.

*click* and I put the cell in my pocket again.

He stirred in his bed and I called his name, "Ichigo… Hey, Ichi, wake up…"

Slowly and painfully he opened his eyes. They were dull. I hated seeing that look on his face. I sighed. It hurts me, seeing him like this, weak and helpless. That's not the man I know, and he's aware of that, I could tell by the look he was giving me. Of course the scowl was on it's place, he just wouldn't be Ichigo without it.

"Hey…" his raspy voice was enough to throw me into a fit of sobbing mess, but I kept calm, at least on the outside, he was not suppose to see me crying in front of him. Never.

"Ichi…" I softly responded to him. I handed him a glass of water and he gladly took it with the hand that was holding mine. _Wait, since when has he been holding my hand? I was the one who… never mind._

"How are you feeling?" Can't blame me for being to worried, damn, I'd sell my soul to the Devil for this guy.

"Like I had been ran over by a train." He answered with a small smirk.

"Close enough, though, I'll have to disappoint you. It was just a car." I answered with a smirk of my own and the light in those eyes was setting on fire again. "So, big boy, what happened last night, when, where and why? Do you have any idea how worried I was?! Have you thought for a split second about your father, and did you even think of your twin sisters, bastard?! What happened?" I know I was talking too much, way too much, blabbering things and all, but I was frightened.

"Keep it down Rukia, I can't think while having you here constantly yelling at me."

"Why you little…" I started, but he cut me off.

"They followed me for a long time now, five months, maybe even longer. Don't give me that look… Rukia… I wanted to tell you, but I would have put you in the danger too, and that's not what I want." He spoke softly, tenderly… It was nice listening to his voice, knowing that he's ok and away from the danger. Only if he would stop saying these nonsenses.

"Last night, I… I faced them." He had a stern look now, deep in thought, like he was collecting the pictures of last night's event. "I just wanted to see what they wanted from me…" his face contoured into painful expression. "I was careless, I thought there was only one car. But…" he looked thoughtful, almost sad… "I was wrong…" he finished with a dose of self hatred. "I tried to stand up when the other car had hit me, I reached for my gun, but they were faster and there were so many man out there… I couldn't defend myself, I couldn't do a thing. I couldn't move my hands, my body… I was numb. When that metal bar hit my head for the last time, I felt myself losing consciousness, and then, all was black. The next thing I remember, you holding my hand and speaking to your boyfriend." He spat the word _boyfriend_ like it was some sort of disease. See? Both sided hatred.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to save your ass." I said it as I joke, but I sadly lowered my gaze to the unusually clean hospital floor. I knew he didn't blame me, heck, he didn't even tell me about it for thinking I would be put in danger, but still... I felt like a small part of me was dying when Isshin called me last night. I realized that it would never be the same, living in a world without Ichigo. Life just wouldn't be the same. I cut through my train of thoughts and hardened my gaze on the floor.

"I want to talk to Kisuke." His voice startled me and I looked at him again.

"He was here, told me he was sending Renji and…" _should I tell him? Oh well, he will find out sooner or later… _"…and Grimmjow, to see who did that to you…" I trailed off watching him snarl. He tried to leave the bed and… wait WHAT?

"Fool!" I snapped at him, hitting him in the good arm, I always aimed for the head, but the guy was beaten up, and I couldn't be such a bitch to hit his sore spot in this moment. "Don't you dare move!" I yelled. "Sit back and listen! I talked to Mr. Urahara, he sent them to get the material before the two of us continue the mission. They are merely helping us, stop acting like such a child! You two are starting to irritate me way to much!" Couldn't they just act like a normal person should to another normal person? Well, except, they were not normal.

So, yeah, guess it'll never happen. Well, woman can dream, right?

I heard him muttering something and let him continue with it.

I sat by him and played with his orange locks while he drifted off to sleep again.

_Don't worry Ichi, I won't let them get near you again. I'll be by your side._

* * *

A/N

Guys, how do like the story so far?

I would really appreciate your opinions.

Review?

Thanks for reading!

Ana


	3. This girl wants some fun!

**Hey guys :D**

**Ok, a little warning for this chapter. If you like Orihime and don't like bashing her then skip that part xP**

**Also, I think my characters are a bit OOC so if you don't like it, I apologize, but it's a fiction so I think it's ok. :3**

**For those of you who like listening Ichigo and Grimmjow fight, there's a little surprise here ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Though, I would like to own the blue kitty Grimmjow oh so very much, the stuff I'd do him in my bed... *gets lost in thought***

**One big Thanks to my reviewers!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

This girl wants some fun

"I'm hungry, and this hospital trash is non-eatable. Come on! I've been in a fight, I don't have digestion problems!" – guess who was whining like a girl… Yup, he is totally feeling better. Isshin just ignored his yelling and continued with his job. Damn them for being so alike!

A weak and a half has past.

I did not leave the hospital or his bed except to take a shower and change clothes… and to eat once in a while. He was irritated because I was not letting him alone.

The bastard even dared to tell me I'm annoying.

Not like I haven't been. Thank god he did not question my eating habits.

He was anxious to leave the hospital, to work on some case, _this_ case particularly.

"Daaaaad, but I'm ok now, it was nothing serious… I want to go home!" Ichigo kept arguing with his father.

"If your mother had been here, she would have chopped my head off the shoulders for _not taking care of her son._ So, fuck off, you're not leaving yet!" I gaped at Isshin. The man didn't give a damn where he was and who was in the room. Count me out of the "who" part, I got used to this but there were two nurses in the room who openly ogled Ichigo just few seconds ago and were now staring at the older man who was actually responding to Ichigo's pokes.

"Old goat beard, I'll escape this place! You'll see! You can't stop me, ha! Look! Rukia! Rukia will help me!" He was pointing his finger at me, guess he did have a death wish after all. I'd rather be on his father's good side, for now, because he was right of course, not because I was afraid of him. The Kuchikis were frightened by no one.

I opened my mouth to shut him up properly, but…

"Ginger head, shut up. And keep my girlfriend out of your escape slash death wish plan." Oh, when had he came in? Grimmjow was holding his hand on my waist, pressing me into him and kissing me in the cheek while glaring daggers at the pissed, mentioned, ginger head in the hospital bed.

"I don't want you here! Get out, get out, get out!" Yeah, he sounded like a girl caught with uncovered chest by some dude.

Grimmjow started laughing, this was oh so amusing to him, Ichigo was cursing out loud and Isshin just turned his head on the other side muttering something under his breath. _And was that smirk on his face? _Well, damn…

"Seriously Rukia, how can you still be in a relationship with this, this…" in lack of some imaginative word Ichigo said the words that pissed Grimmjow off every fucking time, "blueberry!"

Yup, the war was on…

"Why you incompetent asshole keep your nose out of my business!"

"Jerk. She is my best friend. It is my business too!"

"Strawberry!"

"Blue gorilla!"

"Orange sheep!"

"Jackass!"

"Oh, do I sense a lack of some creative words, ineffective detective Kurosaki?" Ichigo stopped short here. "And stop telling my girl what to do! I'll take care of putting you in the wheel chair once you come out of here for that. Do. You. Understand."

Grimmjow was hitting low now.

I saw Ichigo tense when he'd been called ineffective.

Oh, Christ! Those guys will be the death of me one of these days…

"Grimmjow, please, stop acting like a child. And you, Ichigo, stop throwing murdering glare at him." I tried to stay passive here, but it was damn impossible with two hot headed idiots going down each other's throat while the one was still injured and incapable of defending himself, physically.

"Keep out of this Rukia. It's between me and the asshole you call your boyfriend." He said through his teeth.

I've had enough of it.

"It is my business since you're ordering me around. Why the fuck would you care about who is being in a relationship with me?"

Well, that killing glare was just transferred to me, and why did I see hurt flash in his eyes for a brief second? Never mind, I don't want to know. Maybe I'm just imaging things. With my lack of sleep it wouldn't surprise me.

"Get lost, both." He snarled.

Ok, that hurt.

"I'm not going anywhere, I told you I'll be here, by your side, until you can get the hell out of here." I tried explaining to him, but that stubborn idiot...

"I don't need you. Get out. And, _please_, get your shitty assed boyfriend away from my sight. Now." He was angry, but not only that. There was something else written on his face, under that stupid scowl, but he was not allowing me to read it.

And that hurt… Hearing him saying he doesn't need me hurt more than I thought was possible.

I didn't want to argue with him now. I'll have time for that when he's out of the hospital bed. I bid my goodbye to his dad and told him to call me if he needs anything.

I had to leave, so this wouldn't turn out into a full blown war.

"You go babe, I have to stay and chat with the pretty boy for a bit." Grimmjow added when I took his hand in mine and headed for the door.

"What…? But, it's not fair. He's my partner and I am supposed to know what's going on." I felt left out, really. All this shit happened and they were both keeping things away from me. Not to mention Isshin's look which clearly was saying _go, and let them solve what they have._

"It's better for you to go. Strawberry seems jealous you picked the _wrong_ guy to be with." He snickered and turned to Ichigo, "we have some talk to do." He was all business suddenly and I left the room followed by Ichigo's hard look.

"Bye, Ichigo..." I quietly said and took the door handle. Why the fuck I always felt like crying when Ichigo would say something hurtful to me? Not like I have ever cried because of some random guy, friend or my boyfriend for that matter.

I left the room but I still didn't close the door, as I turned to do just that…

"Now, you listen carefully. You will tell me exactly what happened before the fight, weeks before, and months before, I don't care about what happened during the fight, you're fine now so you can deal with it alone, I'm worried about other things, which, I presume you are already aware off…" he trailed off looking at the still opened door, and that was the last thing I heard before I closed it and left the hospital hall and for the first time in a few days called Rangiku. I needed some girl time and booze, something to push my stress away, she could give it to me.

"Hey Ran, are you free tonight?" I hoped she was…

**"Oh, Rukia, dear, of course I'm free! I'll always have time for you!" **I could hear how happy she was to hear me, the voice gave her away. **"Are you ok? Is everything ok with Grimm?"**

"Yeah, don't worry about him. He's working. Um, listen, Ichigo is in the hospital, so that's why I haven't been able to call you, I was here all the time for him, and the prick kicked me out just now like I was some pest! I want to get out if only for the night, it's been so long since we got drunk and made fools of ourselves." I added the last part chuckling softly.

Ran started choking on her laugh. I liked how she can lighten my mood. That's what _girl best friends_ are for.

**"Come over as soon as you can, we are going to get dressed and then we're out! Let me just make a few more phone calls. I'll be expecting you dear!"**

"Great, see you soon Ran, bye," yup, someone's going to shit rainbows tonight from happiness.

"**Bye Rukia!"**

*click*

I need this. I need some fun. I need to forget about everything for a while, and no better cure then sweet taste of alcohol for that.

I headed to Ran's place immediately.

* * *

"They were arguing as soon as he stepped into the room. Too much testosterone in the air got me pissed, they can't sit still for a god damn second, Ran!" I whined to my girl best friend. She was soothing me like a mother would a child and I felt much better.

"Let's prepare you for the party night!" Change of the subject, yes! That's what I needed badly!

"Do your magic, Ran," I responded smilingly.

...

And that's how I finished in her dressing room, 4 hours ago…

I regret saying her the part about magic.

"I don't like this one either!" Ran was saying the same sentence for over fiftieth time! She did not like none of the dresses I tried. "They make you look old, like my grandma," she commented with her tongue displayed to show her distaste.

"Gah, fine! You pick me what to wear!" There, I surrendered. If I look like a worst slut in need for a good laid, blame Rangiku Matsumoto.

"You need something lively! Here," she tossed me white shorts and colorful strapless shirt, well I've got to admit, this doesn't look as bad as I thought.

She pulled my hair up and tied it in a pony tail. I kind of look cute. Yuck.

Just, eugh…

I was not supposed to look cute. Kuchiki Rukia should not give an aura of a cute girl.

Yuck. I repeat.

But still, I got dressed and stood in front of her on heels long 4 freaking inches! I'm dying!

"You look perfect!" Of course she will like it… I gave her a glare but shrugged and kept cool.

"Where are they? Can they be more late? Why are people... -" I was starting to get impatient.

*ding-dong*

And the bell cut me in the middle of the sentence.

"Oh, they're here Rukiaaaa!" Ran sing-songed while she was getting closer to the door. I heard shouts of "hey" and "hi" and I got downstairs. In my mid step they got silent and I raised my head to see what's going on.

"Wow, Rux, you look amazing! Like a real girl for a change!" yup, they were watching me like I came from a freaking Mars.

"Momo! Shiro! Renji! Shuu! Tatsuki!" I shouted when I saw who was down there, and then... "Kuchiki-saaaan!" well fuck. And I thought this night will be perfect. "Orihime." I gave her a short nod so as not to feel left out. God damn her! I hate her, ok? Seriously, the girl is a pain in the ass! Major pain in MY ass!

"Long time no see Kuchiki-san!" she was smiling, but it was a fake smile, you could notice it from the plain! "Yeah, Orihime…" …_"piss off god damn you and leave me the fuck alone!"_

I kept cool, remember, Kuchikis do not get pissed off because of some cockroaches. One, to be precise.

Ran felt the tension building and threw us out yelling, "Let's goooo! The party won't wait for us dummies!"

Right. Let's get going.

* * *

**_The Underworld_** sparkled on the entrance of the club we headed to. I kept Ran under her left arm and we entered.

The party was already in the midst when we entered. The crowd on the dance floor was moving and jumping in the rhythm of the music. The atmosphere was amazing. Ran talked to some guy, waiter I guess, and he gave us a standing table. We ordered our drinks and the madness started.

Rangiku was dancing with some random guys who approached her, Shuuhei was trying to hook up with a cute blond but the said blond kept refusing him, wonder why though, he's not that bad looking, if bad at all… Renji was lost in the conversation with Tatsuki, and Momo and Shiro were madly kissing while dancing in the middle of the dance floor. I wondered if Ichigo can hold his alcohol as well as Shiro and chuckled to myself.

But Orihime… God… She was constantly around me, always asking some stupid questions which were related to the guy I dislike very much at the moment for throwing me out of his room and skipping talking to me about the _reason_ for the fight he had. Yeah, him.

So, to put it short, Orihime has been "in love" with _my_ best friend since high school. She did everything, AND I MEAN ABSOLUTELY EVERYTHING, to be with him. She even painted her hair orange, YEAH, FUCKING ORANGE, just to be in his **_List of dating material made by Kurosaki Ichigo._**

Too bad he didn't like orange hair.

I snickered to myself.

What a bitch.

And please, don't get me wrong, I liked her in the beginning, I really did. Oh for god's sake, I even _tried_ to hook her up with Ichi, but the girl had crossed the line. Now, you might think it's cute to color your hair to have the same color as your crush, but stalking, annoying, not giving us any spare time just for the two of us like we used to be before she started hanging out with us, being jealous over me for talking to "her" Ichigo and god forbid going to his house without her was way too much… Not to mention her sneaking up in my room in the middle of the night trying to turn me away from MY FUCKING BEST FRIEND and threatened to cut my hair if I don't do as she pleases. Of course I sent her to hell. And threw her out of the door, yes.

So, yeah, she's sick and I'm the monster for hating her because of her sick obsession.

Anyway, she's being annoying again, so to avoid her, I headed off to a random direction. I had some bad feeling, like something bad is going to happen and I didn't like it at all.

I went out on the balcony of the club and watched the stars and the moon. I always admired the moon. The night was bright, almost beautiful… Then something caught my eye.

From my point of view it looked like a man was sleeping, sitting by the entrance door. Huh? This was the security guy, I recognized his bald head. But sleeping here? On his workplace? I rushed to get inside from the balcony and struggled to pass through the crowd of dancing maniacs who pushed me when I stepped in their way. I glanced at the group that came with me, it looks like they were alright. I exited the club and came to a stop when I came close to the man. I saw the man was lying in the blood pool and confirmed my suspicions. He was not sleeping, that was obvious now, I checked his pulse and saw that his breathing is shallow, I could sense weak pulse, but still enough to be alive. I called my boss.

**"Miss Kuchiki, how can I help you?" **Urahara Kisuke was trying to sound pleased to hear me, but if I tell you that he is not annoyed for waking him up, I'll be lying.

"Boss, there was an attempt of the murder in the night club The Underworld. I'm here with my friends. Send a team to investigate, 'cause I'm alone and unarmed. I'll work on getting the people out of the club." I declaimed to my boss and waited to hear what he had to say.

**"Miss Kuchiki… Is there by any chance a name tag on the guard's uniform?"**

Why the fuck was that so important now, I mean it's not like the man was dying and I was so not waiting for his instructions. Told you he was weird man.

"Yes, sir. It says Ikkaku Madarame." _Why does that name sound familiar?_ I said the man's name and waited, again.

**"Listen carefully. I want you to get as far away from that place as possible. I'm sending men this instance, but I don't want you near that place now. Go home or go to Kurosaki's household."** Wait, what?!

"But, sir! My friends are in there and something could happen to them. I'm an agent too, and I want to help even if I'm working alone because my partner is in the hospital!"

**"There's nothing you can do right now, you're unarmed and exposed to danger. And Rukia… That was not a suggestion. It's an order!"**

"I'm sorry sir but I can't obey your order in this moment."

*click* and there goes my phone into the wall. Stupid men irritate me worse than Orihime.

I checked the guy lying in front of me for some weapon, obviously he should've had one since he works as a security.

Bingo. I snatched the gun which was standing in his holster and apologized to the guy.

I got inside and as I was walking to my table I stopped shocked at the sight in front of me.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ta daaaa, cliffy xD**

**How did you like it? :3**

**Do you think it's time for some action? ;)**

**Review people! I'll reward you with longer chapters! :3**

**Pinky promise :)**

**Lots of love,**

**Ana**


	4. The mission

**Hello!**

**Here, I apologize for the cliffhanger in the last chapter :3**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Kubo owns it.**

* * *

The mission

Normal POV

Right after Rukia's call

*ring, ring, ring*

**"What Kisuke?"**

"Our suspicion was confirmed. Ikkaku was shot in front of the night club."

**"What?! Where is she? Is she ok?"**

"She called me to inform me, but she got back inside, obviously she won't strand her friends."

**"Well, we would all do that if we were in her place. And mind you, she doesn't know a thing, so maybe she thinks it's not that dangerous."**

"She's unarmed."

**"What?!"**

"I'm telling you, she has no weapon on her at the moment and her life is in danger."

**"I'll go there immediately."**

"That would not be necessary since I already sent a team to her aid. She's very stubborn girl."

**"Yeah… She is. But she is also smart and I believe they will not be able to get her tonight."**

"I just hope you're right. Goodnight."

**"Yeah, goodnight."**

* * *

Rukia's POV

You know, there are two types of bad guys, at least for me.

The ones I hate at first sight and want to kill but they know it and try to run away.

The ones I hate at first sight and want to kill but they are not conscious of that fact.

This will be the second type.

I saw Orihime with frightened look on her face and two gorillas looming over her. She looked like she wanted to cry, I glanced around and saw that Renji and Tatsuki were now dancing like a love sick puppies, Toushiro and Momo were… well if that was not a type of public sex then… never mind. Rangiku was safe, she was near Shuuhei now and that was enough for me, knowing that they were alright.

I headed off to Orihime, those guys looked like they will swallow her whole. I saw her starting to cry and that was invitation.

"Gentlemen, I believe that she doesn't want you around, so how about leaving my friend here alone?" Friend, my ass. But still, I could not allow them to hurt her.

"And you would be?" The ugly guy with _IS THAT PINK HAIR?_ …anyway, the ugly guy with pink hair, asked me.

"Who I am is none of your concern, but I would like to know if you were responsible for shooting the guard."

"What if we were?" The fat one started talking. He was disgusting, I could smell his god awful breath from this far. Yuck! Yuck! Yuck!

"Then we would have a problem. Well, actually, you will have a problem. With me." I finished confidently.

"What was your name again?" The stinky asked.

"Kuchiki-san please don't get into a fight because of me, please." Wow, she really didn't know when to keep her mouth shut.

"So… Kuchiki, huh?" The pinky smirked. "Could you be perhaps the sister of well known Byakuya Kuchiki?"

Who are these men and how did they know my brother?

"None of you business. Leave her alone or die." I answered properly on their question.

"Get her Yummy." Yum- what? Pinky raised the gun and shot toward me. I should thank the orange haired prick for making me go to taekwondo trainings with him. I avoided the shot by crouching and I came near Pinky with that speed that before he knew what happened I had my feet in his chin and he toppled over the table in an instant.

Of course it caused a real commotion because he managed to graze a very drunk guy behind him.

And all hell breaks lose.

The drunk guy had started delivering punches to Pinky because he was pretty shaken from my punch and the Fatty came from behind me and started choking me.

Thank god for Renji and Tatsuki who came as soon as they heard a commotion and started separating him from my neck, so I could get an air.

Girls were screaming and running like mad, some guys too.

Suddenly the gun shots were heard and I thought Urahara's men finally came.

But no such luck.

It was the bad guys.

They were shooting and killing every man and woman which stood in his way.

I couldn't catch my gun from the position I was in, the guy held me in a lever and I had to use my hands to get as much oxygen as I could.

General brawl started and I just prayed to god my friends were smart enough to get lost from here, seeing that Orihime was not near me anymore I hoped she told them to get out.

Somehow, while Renji was delivering his punch to the Godzilla behind me I succeeded to lose his hands and escape. I caught my gun and started shooting at him. He was down. Good.

"Renji, Tatsuki, find Ran and the others and get out of this hell." I yelled to them. They just nodded their heads and moved to obey my order.

After a few failed attempts to knock me down in fist fights the guys took their weapon and started to shoot.

I had to find a shelter, immediately.

The bar, of course. I stood from the place I was hiding at the moment and started running to the bar. I was their target now, they probably figured I'm an agent by the way I was fighting and shooting and they wanted my head pronto.

One managed a lucky shot and got my shoulder. I hissed in pain and jumped over the bar to get behind it. The blood seeped thru the wound but I had no time to think about that.

I heard the door. The guns. Falling of the bodies on the ground. Yeah, my men came, finally.

* * *

"You stupid, stupid girl! I told you to go home…"

Urahara was pissed at me, I expected that. But what worried me was that Isshin was so quiet. He didn't ask a thing. I was brought to his house by Ishida Uryuu, Ichigo's and my colleague. He just called Urahara and started sewing the wound on my shoulder. In the mean time Urahara came and you know the rest…

"Don't tell Ichigo what happened." I said loud enough for them to get my point.

"Fine, but don't think I'll forgive you easily for your disobeying the order."

I nodded and looked at Isshin. There was still that pensive look on his face and he just looked at me seriously but he said nothing.

"I'm sorry, but I could not abandon my friends. Ichigo would do the same thing, and you know it…" I quietly spoke to Isshin who seemed to understand me and only then did he say, "I won't tell."

* * *

A month has passed.

It was all quiet now, Grimmjow was still working on the attack case and he added the attack in the Underworld in the same file. He thought it was the same person, because _Orihime_ was Ichigo's _friend. _At least that's what he said to me and I was fine with that. I didn't want to stick my nose into his business.

Ichigo was healthy and fine again. Today, he and I are supposed to go meet with the boss. I honestly hoped he would give us some case to work on because I was getting bored.

I met up with him in the hall and we headed straight to Urahara's office. No "good morning", no "hi" or "hello", nothing. We met, looked at each other and went through the hallway. To be honest, I thought he won't be that mad at me for that thing with Grimmjow a month ago, but he was still holding a grudge, and I did not want to be the one to bow down to my knees and beg for forgiveness. He was the one who kicked me out after I worried sick for his sorry ass. Well, if he wants a battle of wills, he will get one. I won't do it first. I don't have what to apologize for, he was putting his nose in someone else's shit and he was doing that only because he hates concerned person.

He knocked at the door. Not lightly, at all. "Come in." It was the female voice, Yoruichi's to be precise, she is Urahara's secretary and wife. Though, I always thought that woman is hiding something from all of us, except from her husband and perhaps Ichigo's dad.

Ichigo took the door handle in his hand and pushed the door open. Entering, he said hi to Yoruichi and without knocking came into Urahara's office. I followed him inside. The room was very dark. My boss preferred it that way, compared to Yoruichi's office this one was like a basement. I wonder how they manage to live together. Maybe Urahara lives in the basement. I mentally shrugged that thought away and focused my attention at the man sitting behind the table.

"Miss Kuchiki," he looked at me with a twisted smile on his face, and I knew he will say something weird and stupid. "How's your shoulder? Is the wound healed?" I gaped at the man. He asked me about my wound and he promised he won't tell Ichigo a thing, _right, now I'll have to be the one who's gonna tell him._ Ichigo tensed and looked questioningly at Urahara. He just shrugged and smiled one of his charming smiles.

_Drop dead._

Then Ichigo turned to me and kept me steady with his hard glare. I expected a question, a reaction, anything… But, no such luck. All I've got was an empty stare and then his attention was focused on our boss.

"Kisuke."

"Ichigo."

"I want a mission." Ichigo was fast and straight to the point. No beating around the bush, no "please" no questions. Just a demand.

The boss looked at him pointedly and then at me. "You won't get Grimmjow's mission. I changed my mind." Urahara stated. I tensed expecting Ichigo's outburst, but it never came.

"I don't give a fuck about that idiot and his mission. I want something good and optionally to be out of country." Now I stood shock frozen. Why did he ask for a mission out of country? He always preferred it to be something on the inside.

"Fine, Ichi-kun." Kisuke grinned. "I will give you one hell of a mission. You think you're up to the challenge?" Ichigo clenched his jaw and deathly glared at Urahara.

Silence. Not a word was spoken and then Urahara turned to me. "Do you think you'll be up to the standards for this mission Miss Kuchiki?" Now I was the one who glared hard at him. "So you will accept this mission no matter the price?"

"Of course." Was our simultaneous answer.

"Very well. Now listen. You two are going undercover to Europe. To Spain, to be exact. I need you two to track down the man named Ulquiorra Schiffer…-"

"A German in Spain? How so?" Ichigo questioned immediately.

"Let me finish. He is, indeed, a German. We believe he is the member of the Espada." It was all Ichigo needed to hear to connect the dots, I saw by his facial expressions. I tensed after hearing this. _Espada… _My brother mentioned them once, said they are the most powerful group of criminals. No one knew who their chief really was, but it was known fact that there was _The Boss_. They were plotting something big obviously since numerous our agents which were sent to Europe in the past three months were either dead or incapable to do anything, shortly, they were plants. Sending _us _on an assignment so dangerous meant that Urahara was thrusting us to _complete _it and failure was not an option here. "Also, you will be working in a little different manner then those who did before you. For this task, Mr. Kurosaki and Miss Kuchiki, you will be _married._"

I was still processing the words in my brain, he was not being serious, right?

Right…?

"You will keep your names, but, dear Rukia, you are not Kuchiki starting from today and ending with your task. You will be Kurosaki. Rukia Kurosaki." He smirked satisfied and looked curiously at us.

I was completely and utterly shocked.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'LL ACCEPT THIS, YOU HEAR ME URAHARA? I HAVE A BOYFRIEND, who will castrate you the moment he finds out about our quest, and not to mention he will kill Ichigo before we even get the chance of boarding the plane. ICHIGO IS MY FRIEND AND I WILL NOT ACT LIKE _HIS_ _SWEET HOUSEWIFE_ IN A MISSION OF SUCH IMPORTANCE!"

"So, you want Kurosaki to take the girly part?" He just dumbly starred at me.

I needed some aid, and the idiot sitting near me was keeping way to quiet for my taste. I turned my head to see his expression and he was calmly sitting in the chair, looking at the boss and I snapped at his passivity.

"Fool, react!"

"No." Now that's more like it, he started talking and… - wait. Did he fucking said NO?

"Yes. You react! He's not listening to me Ichigo."

"Stop whining. It does not suit you. Grimmjow has such a bad influence on you." There he goes again with this Grimmjow thing.

"Fuck you. I'm not gonna marry you and I won't be your damn wife. You are too bossy, you are intolerable, you think you're always right, you dislike me at the moment and don't speak to me, and YOU HATE CHAPPY! There is no way in hell I'll marry you, not even in your dreams! Prick!"

He just blinked. And then he started chocking on his laugh. I gave him my best Kuchiki glare and he laughed harder. He composed himself after a couple of minutes and cleared his throat.

"If you don't want to do it, and you're scared, it won't be a problem for me to ask for another partner."

Ok, _that_ shut me up.

_Another partner? I didn't know I was so easily replaceable for him. _I gazed out of the window and I heard Urahara asking me what had I decided.

Another partner was not an option for me. Never. _I_ don't want another partner. I want _him._ It bothered me deeply that he wanted to switch. Like I was nothing of importance. Like, for example, you buy a vanilla ice cream, you taste it and you don't like it, then you toss it and buy chocolate ice cream. I, for the record, didn't want to be vanilla ice cream.

"I will do it." I said low looking outside the window.

"Good." I heard Ichigo. "And who would of sound conscience and a healthy mind wanted to marry you for real? It's just for the benefit of the mission, they don't know you either way and it would look suspicious if we just bumped in the middle of the Spain dressed as the detectives. It would cause a commotion and we don't need that at the moment." Ichigo finished and I just gaped at him too hurt to say anything. He caught the sight of my eyes and saw the turmoil of emotions that floated there, probably that's why his scowl deepened. I closed my eyes for a moment then opened them and said goodbye to Urahara. Shutting the door behind me I headed to my office. My mind processing only one thing: _Ichigo hates me._

* * *

Ichigo's POV

"Very well. Now listen. You two are going undercover to Europe. To Spain, to be exact. I need you two to track down the man named Ulquiorra Schiffer…-"

_Ulquiorra Schiffer? _

"A German in Spain? How so?" I questioned immediately. Something was bothering me with this name. I heard it before, but where…?

"Let me finish. He is, indeed, a German. We believe he is the member of the Espada."

Of course. The Espada. He was one of the guys that followed her. Is he really considering the idea of sending Rukia to that hell? I have to stop him, but knowing her, she won't listen if I tell her not to go. Damn you Kisuke, you know she was being followed by the Espada and yet you… _Ugh! Focus Ichigo, focus!_

"Also, you will be working in a little different manner then those who did before you. For this task, Mr. Kurosaki and Miss Kuchiki, you will be _married._"

What the hell? He is not serious. He can't be! Damn him and my old man, I knew they were plotting something, but something like this didn't occurred in my brain for a second.

"You will keep your names, but, dear Rukia, you are not Kuchiki starting from today and ending with your task. You will be Kurosaki. Rukia Kurosaki." He smirked satisfied and looked curiously at us.

Rukia was gaping at him like a fish, and I felt like a deer caught in the headlights. _Why are you doing this to us Kisuke?_

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'LL ACCEPT THIS, YOU HEAR ME URAHARA? I HAVE A BOYFRIEND, who will castrate you the moment he finds out about our quest, and not to mention he will kill Ichigo before we even get the chance of boarding the plane. ICHIGO IS MY FRIEND AND I WILL NOT ACT LIKE _HIS_ _SWEET HOUSEWIFE_ IN A MISSION OF SUCH IMPORTANCE!"

"So, you want Kurosaki to take the girly part?" He just dumbly starred at me.

I listened to Rukia's rant and I got pissed. Does she have to mention that blue haired jerk every fucking time when she's having a conversation with me.

"Fool, react!"

Oh, I will.

"No." Take that. It would be too cruel to call her bitch. But she acts like one lately, to me at least.

"Yes. You react! He's not listening to me Ichigo."

"Stop whining. It does not suit you. Grimmjow has such a bad influence on you."

She fumed on the inside. I could sense it. I smirked contently.

"Fuck you. I'm not gonna marry you and I won't be your damn wife. You are too bossy, you are intolerable, you think you're always right, you dislike me at the moment and don't speak to me, and YOU HATE CHAPPY! There is no way in hell I'll marry you, not even in your dreams! Prick!"

Ok, I knew she was fuming on the inside but this outburst was not necessary. Thanks for the "prick" part Chibi. I laughed, hard. Bot mostly for the Chibi part.

"If you don't want to do it, and you're scared, it won't be a problem for me to ask for another partner."

WELL OF COURSE IT WOULD BE A PROBLEM. The truth is, I would never trade her for someone else, but I needed a way to keep her out of this mission and this trouble. She didn't need this. She was happy at the moment and I didn't want to ruin it for her.

Say you'll tag out, say you won't go on a mission, say you'll give up. PLEASE.

"I will do it." YES!

"Good."

Wait.

Not yes!

Not good!

She said she'll do IT. Which means she'll come with me. Fuck my life. Now I'll have to justify why I said good. Damn it. "And who would of sound conscience and a healthy mind wanted to marry you for real? It's just for the benefit of the mission, they don't know you either way and it would look suspicious if we just bumped in the middle of the Spain dressed as the detectives. It would cause a commotion and we don't need that at the moment." Well done Ichigo, well done. I congratulated mentally to myself but there was no response from Rukia. She was too quiet. I turned my head to glance at her and my breath caught short the moment I saw her face.

The hurt I saw there made me regret every fucking word I said. If only I could retreat them… I could see the whirlpool of emotions plastered in her eyes. Sadness, rejection, disbelief and… betrayal, were the things that her eyes, her beautiful violet eyes, displayed. I hurt my best friend.

"You will be leaving in two days Mr. Kurosaki, say hi to your papa from me!" Urahara looked at me and had the decency to smirk. The gut of that man!

I stood up and stormed out of the office. My mind plaguing one thought: _Midget, will you ever forgive me?_

* * *

**Me: *sees Grimmjow* here kitty, kitty :3**

**Rukia: stay away!**

**Me: No! *pouts* you have Ichigo! Leave Grimmjow alone, I want him!**

**Rukia: *rolls her eyes* fine. Take him.**

**Me: *faints from happiness***

**Review, my IchiRuki fans :3**

**Like it? Don't? :3 tell me, tell me, tell me! :O**

**And thank you for reading! ^^**

**Ana**


	5. Sleepless nights

**Hello my dearest readers!**

**First of all, I want to say THANK YOU to all my reviewers! **

**You guys are amazing!**

**I like this chapter, it's my favorite so far, so I hope you will like it too.**

**And don't worry, I promised you an IchiRuki story and that's what you will get!**

**There is a little IchiRuki fluff in this chapter, but it's at the end of the chapter. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Bleach.**

**Warnings: well, it is rated M :P**

**On with the story my dearest IchiRuki lovers! :3**

* * *

Sleepless nights

Rukia's POV

I felt so numb.

Have you ever wanted to cry but no tears came out, so you just stare blankly into space while feeling your heart break into pieces?

I entered my office and slammed the door behind me. The impact echoed through the building. I sat at my working desk and took a pack of cigarets from the bottom drawer. I lighted it, inhaled the smoke and puffed it out. I felt a little bit calmer. _Stupid Ichigo, saying those things to me. Didn't he know that his words actually hurt me? What the hell was he thinking about?_ I took the phone in my hand, new one, that old was smashed in the wall, and dialed Grimm's number.

"**Yeah, babe? Thought you were on the meeting with the boss, that's why I didn't call."**

"The meeting is over. Are you busy now?"

**"Why? Do you need something?" **Well, no, I was just asking because I was bored.

"Yeah, I need someone to talk too…"

**"Meet me in front of the building in 10 minutes, I'm on my way." **Thanks Grimmjow.

"See you then, bye Grimm…"

*click*

I sighed for the hundredth time that day thinking about the orange haired man, he really knew how to get to me.

Never mind, I better get going, Grimmjow will be waiting for me.

* * *

Rukia left the building with a gloomy look on her beautiful young face. She spotted Grimmjow's red Nissan x-trail and headed to him. He got out of the car and leaned on it waiting for his girlfriend. Seeing Rukia so depressed meant only one thing. "_She must have had a quarrel with the Strawberry," _Grimmjow thought to himself. He didn't know why it bothered him so much that _she_ was sad because of _him._ Now, Grimmjow wasn't the jealous type of boyfriend. Really, he wasn't, he just didn't like someone touching what's his, and he was in a relationship with the pretty raven haired girl so that meant that she was his.

She got near him and just stood there in front of him doing nothing. Her gaze was casted down, watching their feet. Now, this was weird… She never, ever let anyone see her like this. She never truly was like this as far as he knew her. Grimmjow thought for a second that the girl was about to spill her tears and gently caught a side of her face in his palm. She tilted her head upward and met his lips in a short and sweet kiss. There were so many emotions in her eyes, but he couldn't read any that was related to him.

He opened the door for her and she got inside of his car. She was like a robot and Grimmjow hated the man who made her feel like this. "Rukia…" Nothing. "Hey, Ru, where do you want to go?" Nothing… he tried calling her name again but she didn't even glanced at him, no sign that she acknowledged him sitting next to her. Grimmjow started the car and took her hand in his. She just needed time, obviously. But the next thing Rukia did surprised the blue eyed man more than anything. Seriously, if he had seen a dead men walking he would have believed it to be real, but this…

Rukia's POV

I entered the car and waited for Grimm to start it and just drive away. I couldn't hold it anymore. "Rukia," he said, I heard him, just decided not to answer. "Hey, Ru, where do you want to go?" again, I heard but let him decide it. "Rukia, will you fuckin' look at me?" _No._ Of course I didn't want to look at him. How could I? I'm sitting beside my boyfriend thinking about the things other man had said, things that were not supposed to bother me, let alone make me feel depressed. But he was my fucking best friend. Was. I wonder if he still is...

**_"If you don't want to do it, and you're scared, it won't be a problem for me to ask for another partner." _**Maybe I should've quit the mission. Maybe he really didn't want to work with me. **_"And who would of sound conscience and a healthy mind wanted to marry you for real?" _**I gasped remembering his words. I scrunched myself in the seat feeling the hot tears wanting to emerge from my eyes. _Stupid, don't you dare cry in front of Grimmjow. _Too bad my eyes wouldn't listen to my brain. One small tear rolled down my cheek followed by one more, and another, and another… I gave up and started sobbing. That's when Grimmjow's expression changed from worried to furious. Furious probably at Ichigo, he knew that Ichigo was the only person in the world that could make me cry. He scooped me in his arms and let me cry on his shoulder. He was so good to me…

I felt his strong arms pulling me closer to him while his voice was hushing me and soothing me. He just stayed that way for as long as I cried and then he turned and took the wheel in his hands speeding down the road. After about an hour of driving he pulled over and told me to get out. I had no idea where we were but then I saw the large Chappy the bunny! _He took me to the amusement park! _He grinned when he saw the largest smile plastered on my face. I was happy that at least someone wasn't thinking along the lines of stupid asshole. My day just got ten times better!

* * *

He leaned over and claimed my lips. His lips were soft, he kissed gently, like I was fragile and he was very careful in order not to break me. But I was already broken. He knew that too since the moment I cried in front of him.

His left hand was tracing the outline of my body and his right hand was embedded in my hair and he used it to pull me closer and title my head so he could have better access to my mouth. He put his left hand on my lower back and crashed our bodies together. Grimmjow was an excellent kisser. He licked the shell of my ear and gave me a smirk when I widened my eyes and gasped entangled in pleasure. I could feel him getting hard and I pulled away deciding to stop.

"I'm sorry Grimm…" I muttered quietly.

"It's ok Ru, you're not ready yet, I respect that." I gave him a small smile and curled up beside him in the bed. He put his hand over me holding me tightly and kissed the back of my neck. I shuddered and goose bumps ran over me. He pulled me closer and whispered, "Sleep."

And I did just that.

* * *

Ichigo's head was in a mess. He didn't know if he should apologize or just keep quiet. Yeah, he was mad at her because of her reaction on his _joke_ about her boyfriend but still, he _maybe _overdid it.

Abandoning the building he saw the short raven haired girl he insulted so badly unintentionally. His best friend... Ok, maybe it was intentionally but he hadn't meant the word he said. He was looking at her moving form. It was unusual for her to leave the work early. And then he saw that she was not alone. Someone was waiting for her, and that someone was the person that irritated him the most. Ichigo was looking at the way Grimmjow gently kissed Rukia and he felt something aching inside of him. He didn't know what, but the feeling wasn't pleasurable. He decided not to dwell on it. He ignored the feeling and opened the door of his car. Black and brand new Toyota Corolla Sedan was waiting for its master to bring it to life.

He drove around thinking about what happened in Urahara's office, about what she had said, about what he had said and about what he saw after the meeting… Why did it bother him so much anyway? Never mind. He needed to get drunk. He reached for his phone

_"I don't do what I've been told  
You're so lame why don't you  
Just go  
Die mother fucker  
die mother fucker  
die!  
I don't need your prison  
I don't need your pain…"_

**"Moshi moshi!"**

"Oi, Renji!"

**"Well hello to you too. Wanna get wasted tonight?"**

"Oh, you know me so well."

**"Pick me up at 10 p.m."**

"Well fuck you too. You pick me up."

**"Hell no Strawberry, I wanna ride in your car."**

"…fine. Baboon."

**"I love you too. See ya! Kiss, kiss."**

"That was utterly gross and so wrong man."

**"Yeah, I know you love me too. And don't be late, or I'll make you drive longer than necessary!"**

" *chuckle* yeah, yeah, I'll be there at 10 p.m. See you."

*click*

"Yeah, best friend. _Guy_ best friend." Ichigo said to himself.

He drove home to get ready for tonight's binge.

* * *

Ichigo's POV

"What is this place like?" I asked Renji while we were driving towards the club. I was impatient, it feels like years since I've had my last spree. Only no, it's been a little more than a month, with me being in the stupid, stinky hospital and all... not much of an alcohol I could bring into my body, except the one they cleaned my wounds with.

Eew, disgusting.

Never mind. Let's pretend I've never thought of this.

**_MAMACITA BUENA_**

I blinked once, twice, "Are you really considering bringing me into the whore house?" this guy was nuts. "It's not a whore house, you moron… Yeah, there're good, scratch good, amazing chicks, and yeah they wanna give ya some, but you don't have to take it, leave it all to me." He winked. I seriously consider getting the fuck away from here. "And guys are already inside waiting for us, you took your time to prepare… like some fucking chick. And there is booze, so get in already!" He was pushing me inside. Seriously pushing.

Just like I thought. The name suited this place perfectly. It's like you get in the porn video. No, not one, more bad porns at the same time. Except, no one was having sex at the moment, at least not in front of all this people inside, guess they were not drunk enough.

Mizuiro, Keigo, Chad, Kira, Shuuhei, Byakuya, Toushiro, Ishida… ?! Wait. BYAKUYA?! "What are you doing in a place like this?" I was bewildered. "Don't ask. Renji called, said it was _the wasting_ night, if I had known that he would have brought me in a place like this I would never come. But I didn't. So, here I am. Getting wasted, I guess." He shrugged, and just like that continued his conversation with Shuuhei and Toushiro.

Oh, Byakuya?

He is Rukia's older brother. Their sister died when Rukia was eleven. It was a year before we met. Byakuya is not a bad guy once you get on his good side. He and Rukia don't live together. Byakuya is an owner of the richest company in Japan. Right, he lives there. He's here in America for… well who would have known? It's Byakuya fucking Kuchiki, he could go wherever he wanted and whenever he wanted.

Enough about him. I'm not gonna tell him Rukia and I are supposed to act like a wedded couple from tomorrow on, I'm still on his good side, remember?

Hours passed by, I was gulping down another beer and Renji was closely following me. The others were already half wasted.

"Well, hello there, pretty boy." Huh? I turned around to see who's voice that was, since apparently it was not talking to Renji, but to me. Unfortunately. Behid me stood a girl with a red hair caught up in two pigtails. She was smiling seductively at me and I winked at her. She took it as a sign to sit on my lap. What's up with those women, you had to beg for sex some time ago. Now, it was offering you on a silver plate anywhere you go. Well, if a hot girl is offering you sex and you are healthy twenty one year-old, who are you to refuse it, right? So I let her flirt with me and decided I'll play her game for the night. It's not like it would be a first time to pick some random chick.

She told me her name, but I don't remember it.

All I remember was her against a bathroom door with me in her. No kissing, no foreplay, just pure, rough sex.

The best way to get rid of your tension. Believe me.

She was a screamer, I give her that. Not really my type, but, meh, I was a guy, very drunk one at that and she wanted it, so… you get the point.

I finished off quietly and pulled my cock out of her. She dressed up and left, obviously satisfied and I threw the used condom in the trash can and looked myself in the mirror.

It was enough for one night.

I'm going home.

* * *

The next day passed in packing and saying their goodbyes to every one of their friends. Rukia came to the Kurosaki household to say goodbye to Isshin and the twins. Yuzu was actually crying because her brother was going far away and Karin just told Rukia to keep Ichigo out of trouble.

Isshin was dancing happily all over the room singing about his son finally being a man and proposing to his third daughter.

He wasn't stupid, he caught up on the rings the first time he saw Ichigo packing and Rukia entering the house. He concluded it was the mission thing but how he wished it wasn't… He just wished his son was a little less stupid, though, stupid was a small word for what Ichigo was when it comes to his feelings.

Isshin begged Rukia to sleep over saying he will miss her and spitting all kinds of nonsense. Finally she accepted, still not saying a word to Ichigo.

It looked like he wasn't even paying attention to her so it was easier for her to ignore him too. She talked to him only officially so as not to worry his sisters, especially Yuzu.

But Kurosaki Isshin wasn't a fool, he saw right through them and he knew that something happened. He only wished his son was a man enough to apologize because he believed it was not Rukia's fault.

The argument in the hospital wasn't also Rukia's fault and he tried talking to his son about it, but that stubborn beast just wouldn't listen.

The Kurosakis and Rukia spent the evening talking, laughing, watching comedy movies and remembering the old days. Ichigo brooded sitting in the comfy armchair, only talking when asked. Not by Rukia of course.

They went to sleep and Rukia asked Isshin quietly to give her a pillow and bedclothes. When she looked at her sadly she just shrugged deciding not to say a word, but Isshin knew Ichigo had hurt her badly when she even refused to sleep in the same room with him, the room she had spent so many nights in.

He just nodded and went to do what was asked of him.

He was glad to see Ichigo bringing those stuff down from his bedroom, but what pleased him more was that it weren't Rukia's bedclothes he was carrying, it was his.

So his son will act like a gentlemen, that's got to be the first time.

He gave him a hard look muttering, "Fix it" and climbed to his own room leaving the two alone.

Rukia was surprised to see Ichigo carrying the pillow and the bed sheets and a blanket. "You go and sleep upstairs, I'll sleep here," he said not even looking at her.

She watched him putting those things down and stretch himself and god… did he have a nice shaped body.

No matter how hurtful his words were the day before and no matter that her boyfriend's built was similar if not the better than Ichigo's, but there was something about that boyish face of his and that tired look that she couldn't resist not to admire.

"No, it's ok, I'll take the couch." Ichigo blinked and looked at her as if she was crazy.

"I don't think so. My father would blew my head off if I let you sleep here. Go upstairs."

"No."

"…"

"…"

"Hey guys! Listen!"

_"Keep changing your mind.  
Like clouds in the sky.  
Love me when your high.  
Leave me when you cry.  
I know it all takes time.  
Like a river running dry when the suns to bright."_

"Yuzu, go to sleep." Ichigo was surprised to see his sister down here.

"But it's your favorite song Ichi! Dance with Rukia! Come on!"

"…"

"…"

"Please…"

_"Why does this girl always make me do what I don't want to?"_ Rukia thought to herself and considered what to do.

Ichigo on one hand didn't want to get into a fight with his sister before he went in Spain. But on the other hand he was already in a fight with Rukia and he couldn't just dance with her, even if she accepted it, it was his pride on the stake.

Yuzu won.

His pride didn't.

Fuck it he loved his sister more, he decided.

"May I?" he outstretched his hand to Rukia and she casted a glance to see if Yuzu was watching, and since the girl was she accepted the hand offered to her.

_"Keep dodging lights.  
Like a thief in the night.  
The sun will rise and expose all our lies.  
So why deny that you and I lead different lives.  
The rivers from your eyes can't change my mind._

_So long this is goodbye.  
May we meet again in another life,  
Like strangers passing by…  
May we see clearly in a different light."_

Yuzu was long gone, she just wanted them to be closer to each other, to try to talk and break whatever was breaking them. She didn't like the atmosphere too much, obviously Ichigo was teasing Rukia and Rukia would answer back heatedly. Tonight nothing happened, Ichigo was quiet, quieter than usual and unusual, and Rukia was, simply described, sad.

Ichigo was holding Rukia around her tiny waist, one hand held one of her hands, and her other hand was attached to his shoulder. They were close, too close for comfort especially with Ichigo being half naked.

Hearing the words of the song Rukia tensed. It reminded her too much of her life at the moment, except, she didn't want to tell goodbye to this jerk. Never to him…

Ichigo was as cold as the rock. He was swaying in the rhythm of the song not paying attention to anything around him. He was lost in the lyrics, just like Rukia. He felt he was losing her, but his obstinacy did not allow him to say anything first. If she cared, she would say something, that's what he thought.

But Rukia did. Cared, that is… She was also too quiet, only feeling Ichigo's muscles tensing and relaxing and breathing in his smell.

As the song came to an end they separated. Rukia left upstairs without a single word, and Ichigo sat on the couch thinking about why he didn't say anything.

Rukia was lying on his bed just like before, only, he was not here to make her laugh and call her Midget. Well, she could live without the Midget part. She smiled to herself and quietly sobbed. Everything smelled of Ichigo.

Slowly, she fell asleep.

She didn't know that downstairs a boy was sitting still wide awake and he couldn't forget the feeling of holding her tiny body so close to him.

* * *

**Ta-daaaa!**

**What do you think? **

**Please review! 3**

**Songs that I used in this chapter:**

**10 years - So long goodbye**

**Dope - Die motherfucker die (Renji's ringing sound :D)**

**Love,**

**Ana**


	6. Confrontation

**Hello my dear readers! :D**

**So, first of all to thank my dear reviewers. I could not fail you and that's why I update so fast. Your reviews make me type more and more :D keep it up!**

**To teshichan: I had to make Ichigo a bit of an ass, every best friend is like that when he's in love with his best friend and doesn't get it. Stupid guys xD no offense to the guys! XD I love you all! And I love Grimm too :3**

**To YukiMC: No IchiRuki lemon yet, sorry . they're in the process of getting to know their feelings :)**

**To my anonymous reviewer: I couldn't make a GrimmRuki lemon, sorry... :( you will understan why when you read the following chapter.**

**Thanks to everyone else that reviewed and read my story!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Bleach.**

**I have to go study for my test tomorrow now xD**

**But before that, I'll give you one nice chapter! ^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Confrontation

"Papa will drive you to the airport kids!" Isshin sing-songed pissing Ichigo off in the process. Rukia only smiled and nodded and Yuzu was delighted that she could stay with them a bit longer. Karin, on the other hand, watched how miserable Ichigo looked and that brought a huge smile to her face, that's how she decided to tag along as well.

The scowl on Ichigo's face deepened even more after hearing his sisters, his goddamn father and Rukia sing "That's not my name" by The Ting Tings and then changing their repertoire to "Friday" by Rebecca Black. He was cursing to himself, occasionally yelling "shut up" in hope they would really do it, but it was all in vain. _"Oh, Karin, you betrayed me too, you'll pay eventually," _he was plotting the plan to annoy his younger sister. She was so doing this on purpose and he was so going to make her regret it.

So, to make it clear, he really didn't want this day to start like this, like it was a small thing he would fly to Sevilla for 8 hours with Rukia sitting next to him and looking through him like he never existed. On top of that Ichigo had to listen to the four of them singing some stupid songs on the way to the airport and the biggest surprise was that they were not fucking alone on this fucking airport. Urahara, Yoruichi, Byakuya, _"was that Orihime?" _and Nell standing next to Grimmjow. They were all here. Ichigo loudly growled and wanted to fly off immediately if possible, sooner the better.

"Brother!" Rukia ran to Byakuya and hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much! Why didn't you tell me you got back from Tokyo?"

"I got here the day before yesterday. I wanted to call you but Renji called and said there was some "party" like thing so I had to tag along, I had a bad hangover all day yesterday and I spent the whole day swallowing pills against a head ache, but you already know that, I suppose, since the ginger boy tagged along. I wonder why he didn't mention you I got here." Byakuya watched his sister warily like he knew she was hiding something. Rukia just weirdly smiled and shrugged.

"He forgot to mention that I guess, or maybe he did say it I just didn't listen to him carefully."

_"Yeah right, and I'm seventeen and still going to high school." _Yeah, Byakuya knew now that she was hiding something, that explained Ichigo's weirdness the other day, like the guy wasn't himself anymore. He blinked and then just pretended he never thought of it. Not like he was ever interested in a relationship between those two, they were to hopeless and strenuous to deal with. He just let it slide, but decided to talk to Ichigo about it. Blame his sensitivity when it came to his younger sister.

Rukia felt someone's arms circle around her from behind and she recognized the smell of "_Hugo Boss"_ Grimmjow always wore on him.

"Hey you…" she leaned onto him and smiled. He kissed her cheek and turned her to him. "Promise me you won't get hurt." He stated it calmly but he knew deep inside of him that this mission won't bring anything good. Not only was it dangerous, but… let's be honest, Grimmjow wasn't stupid nor blind. He knew Rukia didn't love him. He knew she had feelings for the Strawberry he was currently glaring back at. _"Although she is not conscious of those feelings yet, I guess."_ But he wasn't jealous of him, no. Rukia and Ichigo never had anything except _best friends_ relationship. He was actually surprised Ichigo didn't have balls to confess his feelings to girl. _"Maybe Ichigo and Rukia were in the same boat. Clueless about what love is."_

But he decided not to dwell on it.

He promised he will give his best to make Rukia love him more than she loves Ichigo, only, it was not possible. And he had come to terms with that fact.

Ichigo was currently staring at the way Grimmjow's arms were in the same place his arm was last night and he didn't like the possessiveness he felt at that moment nor the fact that he clenched his fist the same moment Grimmjow started glaring at him. _"What was his problem anyway, it's not like I'm hugging something his in front of him. What the…? Something mine? Ichigo, my boy, you need to see the therapist. Rukia was never yours to begin with so shut up and move your glare to someone else." _Ichigo blinked and tried to calm his train of thoughts. It was wrong of him to think something like that. He wished the best luck for Rukia, but he couldn't help but feel like she betrayed their friendship by getting in a relationship with the Blueberry.

He cringed a bit when he saw the way Rukia put her hands around Grimmjow's neck, softly smiled to something he said and nodded. And then she kissed him. Deeply. Like she meant it.

_"Well of course she will mean it. That's her fucking boyfriend. Christ." _He needed to see the shrink.

Grimmjow pulled Rukia closer and picked her up then he spun them in circle holding her up in the air. Her hair waived in the morning breeze and she attached her palms in his soft blue hair. Laughing she pulled his head up for one more soft and cute kiss. And then she hugged him. He put his head on her chest.

Ichigo had seen enough. He turned around and furiously pulled his suitcase from the trunk. Incidentally cursing.

Yuzu saw her brother getting mad and concluded it was because of what he had seen. What everyone had seen actually. Guess Grimmjow loved Rukia… And guess that bothered Ichigo way too much, even though he tried to hide it like a snake its legs.

Ichigo's POV

"Kurosaki-kuuuun! Kurosaki-kuuuun!"

_Oh please god, kill me. _

I straighten myself and turned to hear what she had to say. "Hey Inoue. Can I help you?"

"Ano, Kurosaki-kun, you are leaving," she was wailing and reached to hug me.

_Oh please don't._

"Ichigo." I turned away from her to greet Byakuya.

"Hey, give me a second," then I turned to the girl who was crying her heart out, "Sorry, I have to speak to Byakuya, business thing. I'll see you around."

_Hopefully not. _

"Hey, Byakuya. You've got over your head ache?" I smirked sensing his killing aura. He and I had a fight long time ago, we both came out of it with broken noses. Since then, we're on the good terms.

Yeah, the fight was because of her sister. What? She couldn't breathe, without him knowing, it had to stop eventually.

"Do you remember what you promised me?" I stared at him dumbly wondering what this was all about.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb. You said you would protect her."

Oh, that's what this is about.

"And I plan on keeping my word. Why did you need to confirm it?"

"Because I think something's wrong between you two. I don't plan on playing the role of love therapist, but, fix it. She looks kind of broken."

"I wanted to keep her out of this. I tried to leave her here. That's why she's so upset."

"I assume you didn't tell her that in the same way you're telling me."

"Well of course not." Is he stupid or just doesn't know his sister?

"Fine. Solve it."

I blinked and stared in the way Byakuya was moving away from me.

Stubborn ass.

Normal POV

After saying their goodbyes and boarding the plane, Rukia and Ichigo found their sits which were next to each other, who would have thought? She sit by the window and he let her have that seat even though he wanted it. _"Curse her for being a woman!"_ Ichigo thought sitting next to her.

Two hours passed by. No one said a word among them.

Another two hours passed by, Ichigo seemed asleep and Rukia observed him. She didn't utter a single word.

Ichigo woke up after a while and sensed something pressing his left shoulder. He moved his head on the side and saw the petit raven haired girl tucked in her seat comfortably, leaning herself against him and sleeping peacefully. She was making a slight pout and her hair was falling over her eyes.

Ichigo reached to move it out of the way so he could see her face better, making her stir slightly in the process and call his name.

Something in the way she said his name made Ichigo freeze in place and unable to move for a couple of minutes.

_"Idiot, it's not like she never called you by your name in the last nine years. So why do you make such a big deal out of her saying it now?"_ Maybe it was because he didn't hear her say it lately, maybe because she said it in her sleep so that could possibly mean she was dreaming of him, maybe because she was leaning onto him and slept on his shoulder, he wasn't sure why but it made his heart beat much faster than normal. He swallowed the lump in his throat and let her sleep watching her doing that for another hour.

The moment she started waking up he turned to the other side and gave a charming smile to the air hostess who offered him a drink which he, mind you, gladly took.

Rukia was awake now, she looked at the time on her wristwatch and it said they had almost three hours until they got to Sevilla.

Rukia thought of Grimmjow and what he told her before she boarded the plane.

*flashback*

_"I'll miss you."_

_"I will miss you too Grimm…" but something in the way she said it didn't sound so honest._

_"Rukia…" he called her and she turned around and walked up to him again. Grimmjow gave her a sad look and she reached up to hug him._

_"Don't worry. I'll be fine. My shoulder is almost completely healed, it doesn't even hurt anymore." She gave him reassuring smile and turned to the door again, but he caught her wrist and spun her around. "Just… be careful, ok? These guys… They are dangerous." He stopped talking and then, "Also…" he looked up at the orange haired guy who stood at the entryway waiting for her and scowling in the process, "I want you to reconcile with the ginger head."_

_…_

_…_

_"Why? And how do you even know we're in the fight?"_

_"I'm not…" he wanted to say stupid but he didn't want to hurt the raven haired beauty in front of him, "I'm not going to watch you suffer because of your stubbornness. Just… don't go anywhere without him and keep an eye on him too. You're alone now, only he can take care of you because I'm not going to be there. Try to understand him. When you do, it's all going to be set on its place. And… don't worry about me, I'll be fine."_

_She weirdly looked at him like he was from another planet._

_"We are going to be late if you keep saying your goodbye for another hundred years." Ichigo stated, obviously pissed._

_Grimmjow smirked and responded, "Why, Strawberry come and I'll give you a hug too since I don't see any girl coming to see you off except for that orange haired one, but I think you didn't really wish to see her." He snickered and waived to him saying "bon voyage". "Thanks," Ichigo answered back and gave a small wave with his right hand._

_"Go, we'll keep in touch. Text me when you get there, ok?"_

_"Sure Grimm." And she pecked his lips for the last time before she went through that door with the man who is from this day on her pretend to be husband._

*end of flashback*

Rukia's POV

"_Try to understand him. When you do, it's all going to be set on its place. And… don't worry about me, I'll be fine." _What did he mean by that?

God! Men are weird! I hate men kind from this day on!

Should I even try talking to him? Why bother? He won't answer me anyway…

Stupid flight, I can't wait to go to my hotel room and have a hot shower, I'm tired.

"I'm hungry…" Did I just whine out loud?

Obviously yes since the mister I-don't-care-about-you turned to me and told me to ask the hostess to bring me something to eat.

Wow, he actually said something to me normally. I'm impressed.

"Excuse me, Miss… Excuse me!" Well she was deaf apparently.

"Hey, my friend here was calling you." It was Ichigo talking to the hostess, scowl on its place.

"Oh, I'm sorry little one, I didn't hear you, how can I help you? Your younger sister is very cute sir." She giggled and looked seductively at Ichigo.

…

Little one?

Did she just call me kid?

Did she just call me his younger sister?

Did she just try to flirt with him?

I looked at Ichigo and that second he stopped choking on his laughter and looked like he was scared for the hostess's life.

He should be.

"Listen up here you stupid blond bimbo, I am not little, I'm not kid and for the record if I see you once more trying to flirt with _my husband_ I will kill you. And it's not a threat it's a warning, mind you. Now bring me something to eat and get lost from my sight."

Ichigo looked at me like I'm grown two more heads in the meantime.

"What?" I nonchalantly looked at him and made myself comfortable in my seat again.

So what? I just told her to fuck off from Ichigo, excuse me, my husband. What did I do wrong? We are married from now on, remember. Here's the ring on my ring finger as a proof.

Normal POV

Ichigo was a bit surprised, not because of Rukia's outburst. He knew the blonde was in for it the moment she called her "little one". What surprised him was the fact that she just called him hers husband. That's why he looked at her weirdly. Not because she had grown three heads, no.

* * *

Rukia's POV

Finally.

We're here.

Ichigo found us a taxi and told him the name of the hotel we were in. EME Cathedral Hotel, I just hope it's not some rusty place. Knowing Urahara he was ready to "play" with us anytime.

The hotel was not good.

It was freaking amazing and huge!

We got to the reception and asked for our rooms. The receptionist looked at us telling us there is only one room booked.

And just when I thought Urahara played the good boy part this time…

The lady gave us the key receiving my deathly glare for smiling at Ichigo. He ignored her charming smile and turned to me telling me to walk in front of him. I did as I was told and continued to the elevator. "She was just trying to be friendly. You don't have to wish to kill any girl that smiles at me, wifey." Oh the gut of him. I'll make him pay for what he said.

And he called me wifey?

Does he really have a death wish or what?

I closed off my mind the minute we stepped in the elevator.

Yeah, you see, I'm not claustrophobic, I just have this fear that the elevator would stop and I'll stick in it alone, like it happened once upon a time when Hisana took me to shopping. I waited for an hour in the freaking thing until they took me out. And I was alone.

Stressful for me then, I was six, I think. That's why it left such consequences.

I closed my eyes remembering my beautiful late sister Hisana.

She was an angel, and now she is with one of them… I sadly took my luggage and turned to the door when the elevator beeped.

We finally got to the fifth floor and we went to search for our room.

Room 569. I am not joking, I'll make Urahara pay for all the things he imply.

Ichigo unlocked the door and entered. I followed after him.

And that's when my breath stopped short.

MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD! I'll kill him. That was my final decision.

Of course, the first thing I noticed was one king size bed.

Pay attention.

ONE.

There were no other beds in the room.

I have to admit, the room looked marvelous. There was a bed, white bed with red sheets and white pillows, a huge plasma TV and a small table with two armchairs, two nightstands on each side of the bed, a balcony that gave us a view to the Seveille Cathedral and there was also a table for two, I guess it was supposed to serve for breakfasts for the real married couples. There was a bathroom with a bathtub, and I have never seen cleaner bathroom than this.

On to the problem.

"I'm not sleeping on the floor." I stated calmly to my supposed to be best friend who made himself comfortable on the bed. With his shoes still on. Yuck!

"Huh?"

"I said," I repeated slowly, maybe he became deaf, "I. won't. sleep. on. the. floor. Got it?"

"Well, neither will I." He responded calmly like it was no big deal we have to share the bed. Well, it would be ok in a different occasion, but we're not speaking at the moment, so best friends or not he should know what I think of a sleeping arrangement in this situation.

"It's not like youćve never slept in the same bed I was sleeping, and besides, it's not like your boyfriend is here to see us sleeping together to be jealous." He smirked after the "boyfriend" comment and that was starting to piss me off.

"You have a problem with Grimmjow being my boyfriend? I don't remember you EVER approved of any relationship I was in, so I don't really know why it bothers you so much that Grimmjow is the one I chose to be with." I finished calmly putting my hands on my hips.

"He's not the guy for you." He continued the conversation although I thought he will shut the fuck up already.

"Oh, and you find yourself suitable to say that? How so? I don't remember Grimmjow hooking up with any girl who crossed his way, being solo or in a relationship. I don't remember Grimmjow had sex in the school's toilet, courtyard, or classroom for that matter, and I don't remember Grimmjow being an ass to any girl. He's nice, charming, tolerable, comforting, strong man and he knows how to act like gentlemen."

"So you're saying I'm not any of the above? I never respected any woman? You say I never cared about anyone? You think I'm weak? Really now? How long have we known each other Rukia? HOW FUCKING LONG? You praise the man you don't even know so well and I, who was always there, mean absolutely nothing to you. Thanks a lot." He was furious, he yelled and finally he got up from the bed and walked up to me.

"You're not weak. You're a coward. You're much stronger than any men I've met in my life Ichigo, but when it comes to feelings and women, you're simply a coward because you would rather insult YOUR FUCKING BEST FRIEND than to tell her what the fuck is your problem with her!" I was fuming now, hysterically yelling at him. He loomed over me nailing me in the wall with his left hand next beside my head.

"I have nothing to tell you Chibi." He was speaking looking me straight into the eyes.

"You dislike Grimmjow from the moment you two met. But that doesn't mean he's not a good boyfriend, because he is. He is perfect. Too perfect for me." Saying this I put my head down and my eyes fell shut. Then, Ichigo did something he never did, and I mean never,not only this freaking month we barely communicated.

He took my chin with his right thumb and moved my head up, he caught me off guard and I opened my eyes to look at him. Those chocolate brown orbs didn't display hate or despise, nor did they showed any negative emotion. I saw solicitude, care, defeat, loneliness and regret… "Now you listen to me Rukia Kuchiki, and listen carefully," he didn't even try to compose himself or get in order with his emotions, no, he spoke with such fury that I found myself speechless in front of him for the next couple of seconds, minutes, I'm not sure how long he spoke… "There is no good enough man to be in a relationship with you. There is no one too perfect for you. And there is no man I would ever approve of until I see you be happy and in love with him. Do. You. Understand. Me. Kuchiki?"

…

I was gaping at him looking at him strangely, he might think I'm retarded, but I don't care.

"And no, I don't think you're incapable of doing this mission, there are just some things that better be left unsaid for now, and I said what I did to keep you out of it. I can't risk losing you. You are…"

I'm what?

"Never mind…"

Speak, you overgrown strawberry.

I opened my mouth to tell him that, but he just turned around and left the room.

And I did understand him now, he did all of that to protect me from pain and hurt. He scared every guy in order to show me that they don't deserve me and they don't care enough for me to oppose him. He didn't want me dead on this mission. He cared. And I couldn't be happier to know that.

…

"I HATE YOU, YOU STUPID ORANGE-HAIRED GIANT!"

I think he heard that.

I HOPE he heard that.

But he knew, as well as I that our bond is too strong to be broken. And no matter what happens we would never be able to hate each other.

* * *

**Another chapter done my dears! :D**

**Hope you liked it and I hope you'll give your reviews, don't be shy :D ^.^**

**I'm off to study.**

**Lots of love to all IchiRuki fans :***

**Ana**


	7. Party night? I don't think so

**Hello my dearest readers!**

**I've got plenty of your reviews but my story got deleted because of containing the word "fuck" in its summary.**

**I forgave them that, but then they deleted my other story so I'm pretty pissed now.**

**Anyway, just to remind:**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach!**

**Warnings: Curse words, nakedness, sex, violence, alcohol, sluts... Bla, bla, bla... you got the point! It's M rated for a reason. If you don't like it, then don't read it.**

**I have a small surprise for all IchiRuki fans in this chapter. :) Nothing much, but... enjoy ;)**

* * *

Party night? I don't think so

_USA, Washington, airport, 8 hours before_

"You realize she doesn't love you, right?" Karin looked at the pensive blue haired man who stood next to her.

"Yeah… So? It doesn't change my feelings towards her." The man answered looking honest. Karin wondered why he had been in love with a girl who obviously didn't look interested. She was clueless about why sudden interest in the guy's feelings and all but if the man irked her big bro, then he will be his best friend forever, she concluded. She just loved bickering with her older brother.

"Wanna buy me a late breakfast?" Karin asked smirking.

Grimmjow was a bit stunned at first but then he returned the gesture with one of his sexy smirks muttering, "Why the hell not? I'm hungry too. Let's go, Kurosaki's sister."

"The name's Karin", she inserted looking bored.

And just like that, Grimmjow looked at the petite young girl standing next to him and gave her a warm smile extending his right hand, "Grimmjow, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." She took his hand in a firm handshake, offered a friendly smile and let herself be lead into the comfort of Grimmjow's car.

Isshin looked after them hugging Yuzu and leading her to their car.

"Um, dad, why did Karin left with Rukia's boyfriend?" Yuzu asked, a slight concern caught in her voice.

Isshin just smirked and waved his head a bit, "Guess we'll have to wait and find out, though, I honestly hope that guy knows what his doing."

He couldn't help but be a little bit worried about his daughter.

Actually daughters.

Rukia is traveling with his idiot son to Spain, and god knows they were not on speaking terms because of the blue haired boy who was now taking his _other _daughter _somewhere_.

"_Though, it wasn't really his fault. Just what did Karin want to achieve this time? If anything? Maybe she was just being friendly? Yeah, that's probably it."_

Well, at least Yuzu was here, beside him, and he didn't have to worry about her. Karin and Rukia knew how to keep an eye out for themselves.

* * *

_Spain, Sevilla, present time_

*knock, knock, knock*

"Get out of there you bloody Midget! I have to shower and then I'm going to sleep for 20 fucking hours! RUKIA! GET OUT OF THERE! You hear me?"

The said lady was currently enjoying her hot bathe, without a care in the world. The warm water did wonders to her skin. She heard her best yelling outside the door and probably trying to break it with his fist, but she decided not to pay him a lot of her attention.

"Piss off Ichigo, I'm relaxing and you are disturbing me. Move away from the freaking door or I'll break your nose by opening it."

So, let's just say things went back to normal.

"I will kill you if you don't get out now, Chibi!"

"Fuck off berry boy."

Well, as normal as they could be for those two anyway.

"_Breathe your life into me  
I can feel you  
I'm falling, falling faster  
Breathe your life into me  
I still need you  
I'm falling, falling  
Breathe into me!  
Breathe into me…"_

"What the hell?" Ichigo turned from the door he was currently glaring at and went to pick up his phone. _Boss_ was displayed on the screen and he answered it.

"What do you want Kisuke? And don't tell me you're sending us on the task the moment we've got here."

"**So you made yourselves comfortable, I see."** The smirk was evident in his voice. **"I hope my arrangement was up to your standards."**

"_Now he was chuckling. The gut of him. _Why did you reserved the room with only one bed you perverted asshole?" Ichigo knew Kisuke too well. The man was his godfather, of course he will know when he pulls some prank on him.

"**Why, only one?"** The fake surprise didn't fooled Ichigo. Scowl set in place, he cursed to himself.

"Yes. And again, why are you calling now?" Now, seriously, Ichigo was in no mood for long conversations, he just wanted to take a shower and go to sleep. It was as simple as that. Except, the Chibi wasn't getting out of the bathroom any time soon.

"**I won't bother you on your honeymoon, my dear Ichigo, it's your first wedding night you should put it to the good use."** And again chuckle.

"Fuck you, freak."

Ichigo really needed to work on his anger control.

"**Well, thank you. I hope you will do the same. But on to the thing, Ulquiorra is going to Las Noches tomorrow night. He should deliver the "goods" to one of our man. Make sure you two will be there. It's our opportunity. **_**They**_** don't know yet you two are there. Oh, it's an elite club, so dress up. Keep an eye on Rukia, they will be on the lookout as soon as they find out she's in their territory. Make sure to follow Ulquiorra and see who stands behind him. If the mission requires abandoning Rukia, abort it. Don't leave her alone, Ichigo."**

"Fine. Can I hang up now?" Of course he will not abandon her! Why did Urahara have the urge to tell him something so stupid anyway?

"**Oh, I really admire you right now… all alone in a beautiful city with a beautiful girl you share the bed with… make sure to remember the color of her underwear Ichi, I think she's type to go for black, or maybe…."**

*click*

The last of the conversation was ended by Itchigo's furious cutting off the man's sentence by clicking that amazing red "end call" sign.

"_Stupid Urahara putting images of my best friend clad in nothing but her sexy underwear which would probably be light pink or white with a stupid Chappy the rabbit on it…. WHOAH! Hold it Ichigo! Hold it right there! You don't want to go there now, do you?" _Finally the door clicked open and Ichigo turned around subconsciously because he intended to go to take a shower… remember?

Yeah, well, this was not what he expected to see when he turned around: Rukia, his best friend, his innocent best friend, his innocent best friend _only,_ was wearing nothing but short pink towel that hugged her figure hiding pretty much _nothing._

"Go in, you stupid Strawberry. I didn't have time to dress properly with you constantly breathing down my neck, nagging me to get out. And was that Urahara calling? That son of a bitch! I'll be…."

But Ichigo heard nothing more. He was completely lost in the way the water droplets still dripped from Rukia's perfectly shaped tights. "_Oh and those long and slim legs… God… WHAT THE…? HOLY FUCK! I was not just checking out my best friend. Did I? Oh shit. I did, didn't I? Holy shit! Ichigo stop it!"_ But he couldn't... For some unexplainable reason he couldn't keep his eyes away from the gorgeous petit girl in front of him. Neither could he prevent his new forming erection. Well, here comes the problem. Ichigo went red in the face the moment he started feeling his cock hardening from the sight before him.

Rukia, on the other hand was completely oblivious. She was drying her hair with another towel, waiting for the orange haired guy to get in the bathroom so she could proceed to getting dressed.

Her shoulder length black hair was finally secluded in the blue towel she used to dry it a few seconds ago. She looked around the room to orient herself and when she finally saw what she's been looking for, she head to get it. On her way to the bag that still stood unpacked she brushed Ichigo's hand and dubiously looked his way wondering why was he still standing in place and not taking his oh so wonderful shower.

It's Ichigo. He's weird. She got used to it.

"You do realize I will kick you out of the room because I have to get dressed?" she asked him while turned back to back to the horny orange haired man behind her.

"…"

"Do you hear me?"

But no, he did not hear her. Not a single word.

He saw her.

More like _imagined _her without that stupid little towel.

But hear?

Nope. Not the case right now.

So he has just discovered his best friend is a girl.

"_Well done, Ichigo."_ He really needed that shower.

Actually, the cold one would bring more joy to him at the moment.

He rushed to the bathroom not seeing the weird look Rukia directed to him.

She prayed to god to survive his weirdness for as long as they stayed here.

* * *

The room was dim lit and smelled of smoke and alcohol.

The shadows could be seen on the wall. They were made by the few people who sat around the table.

"I want her. Find her and bring her to me. Kill that blue haired bastard if you have to, the orange haired guy torture if you please, I don't care about him either, but I want her alive and unharmed. Is that clear?" The shadow from the head of the table was speaking to the people who carefully listened to him.

The atmosphere was dark and heavy. There were grunts of approval from some man, there were questions from the other ones, all in all, they had to obey his order. They knew that their boss was scary. No one should disrespect his injunctions. Well, no one who at least had a little bit of brain, or else they would end up dead _at best case_.

A skinny guy stood up from his seat. The poorly lit room hid his face very well, but his eyes… his eyes stood out from the rest of them all. They were emerald green and something in those large scary eyes promised death to whoever tried to resist him. The guy turned to take his leave, he didn't find it amusing to sit around here anymore.

"Ulquiorra."

He stopped short and not turning around said simple, "Yes, boss?"

"You will be in charge for the kidnapping of the girl."

He suspected something like this might happen. That's why he wanted to get away from it faster then he got the assignment, but it was over now.

"Whatever." His bored tone obviously amused his boss because the man smirked and said loud and clear, "You should be going to America shortly, pack your bags."

"I supposed."

"But don't forget to deliver the package tomorrow. We don't want our money to go to waste, right?"

"I guess."

He didn't like to talk. Not at all.

He pushed the door to leave the smelly basement and went to prepare himself for the next night.

"_Kuchiki Rukia… I hope you are easily scared. I don't want to have to hurt you. I hate hurting women."_

* * *

Rukia was in the bed clad in her sleeping attire, white long t-shirt with bunnies on it and a small shorts that couldn't even be seen without pulling the shirt up.

What?

She thought she will be alone in the room.

That's the only kind of sleeping attire she brought here.

She heard the doorknob click and redirected her attention from the cell to the man who showed up at the door. She expected him, of course, but never has she imagined that she would ogle him the way she was doing now, especially with the fact that she was taken, _at the moment._

Ichigo left the bathroom in nothing but black boxers. One towel in hand wiping the drops of water that left on his skin and then shaking his hair dry with it. He was such a sight. Those muscles fitted his body perfectly. He was indeed hot. She accidentally (yeah, right xD) looked downwards and saw that her best buddy was extremely well endowed. She felt blush forming on her face and looked up again. Her gaze stopped on his chest... so perfect... and that neck... She could imagine herself biting and leaving small love bites on it and...

Rukia swallowed and moved from the center of the bed to let Ichigo slip in. She didn't know what was happening. Why she felt weird things in her stomach by just watching her best friend freshly showered?

Ichigo threw the towel in the corner of the room, making a promise to himself to pick it up first thing in the morning, and casually made himself comfortable next to Rukia.

"What?" he asked his "bed companion". "Something's wrong?"

"Nothing… I was just thinking about something. Go to sleep already. And don't you dare intrude my side of the bed. Got it?"

"Yeah, sure… whatever. G' night." Ichigo faked sleepiness in his voice. Adding a yawn to accompany his voice. Turning to his right he smirked. He saw the way Chibi was checking him up. Somehow that gave him small chills, the good kind of chills, and goosebumps appeared on his body. He liked being checked up by Rukia, he concluded.

"Night."

Both decided that whatever the hell happened after those showers was probably just their brains getting Urahara's sense for dirty thinking. Too much time they spent with the man.

And they turned back to back in hope their brains would stop thinking about the other one in the bed.

* * *

_Spain, Sevilla, 8:50 p.m._

"Will you come out of the fucking bathroom already?" He was seriously getting impatient. They were supposed to go on a bloody mission already, but no, Rukia had to take her time in a bathroom. One of these days he will break the bathroom's door, he swore on it.

"I'm coming, you big idiot." Honest to her word, she did get out, only to have her best friend nearly fall unconscious when he saw her. Rukia wasn't a tomboy, but she didn't usually dress up like this. She stood in front of Ichigo clad in dark red dress that reached her knees, displaying her milky white legs for the world to see. The dress was strapless and it hugged her body perfectly. She had heels on her feet which allowed her to walk normally and her hair was up in a perfect bun. The makeup made her look a bit more mature, blood red lipstick and lids painted very lightly in order to show off her perfect eye color.

Rukia noticed Ichigo giving her the once over but she thought it was normal. They were supposed to go there together. On the second thought, Ichigo deserved to be praised for his choice of clothes. It was black, of course, but he looked unexplainably sexy in his suit. His orange hair messy as always, his scowl perfectly set on his beautiful young face, and so slender built that any man would die for. It's not a wonder he gets hit on by the girls anywhere he goes.

At the thought of him being hit on by someone tonight Rukia felt the slightest tint of anger course through her. She rushed past him and pressed the door handle motioning him to follow her.

Still dumbstruck, Ichigo did as he was told and found himself in the elevator with a petite raven haired beauty.

"How are we gonna do this tonight?" Rukia decided to change her train of thoughts because imagining herself beating the living shit out of some poor slutty girl really wasn't the way she should be letting her thoughts trail off. Especially not now, when they were on their secret assignment.

"Don't forget to take the equipment from the lobby," Ichigo stated calmly, "and as for 'doing' it, let's just keep tracks of Ulquiorra, I don't want that bastard anywhere near us. Ok?" Rukia watched him for a long moment and then nodded. She was going to go there and see who this guy was and who he worked for.

_Spain, Las Noches – night club _

Rukia's POV

Fancy.

Exclusive.

Crowded.

Just the right place for drug dealing, I guess. There was a heavy atmosphere in here, smoke, alcohol, horny guys and girls, marijuana, one would say the place was everything but exclusive, when in reality it was supposed to be elite. The place was huge, the upper floor was some sort of a balcony and from there could be seen the center of the ground floor, where Ichigo and I just stood.

I looked around me to search for the "suspicious" people slash person, but is it me or everyone here looked suspicious? "What is it?" Ichigo noticed my confused state and was there to back me up immediately. "Nothing… Just… There's too many bad guys here, how are we supposed to know which one are we after?" I started panicking a bit, but just a bit.

"Let me take care of that," Ichigo confidently smirked.

"Fine, as you wish."

The night went on. Nothing big happened except for the little brawl over there, by the bar. I got pretty bored, and I wanted to go out, to grab some air, Ichigo was observing some guy with long black hair. Maybe he had a thing for males now? I'll have to remember that to tease him later.

I shrugged that thought away for now and moved to the exit, I'll just have a smoke and then I'll be right back in. It's as simple as that.

And here I was, right in front of the Las Noches, the night was too quiet for my liking, somehow chilly even though it was just a beginning of September. I relaxed pulling in a smoke and exhaling it when I heard someone whispering close by. Now, normally, people will let them have their privacy, but I was an agent, and also very curious because they were not talking on Spanish, they were speaking on my language. I couldn't resist it and I moved closer to hear what's that all about. I saw two guys talking. One was short and skinny clad in an expensive suit. This other guy was tall, as in giant tall, I think he's taller than Ichigo. He had black hair and this weird bandana over his left eye and his grin was weird and too wide for a normal human.

"So this is for me, right?" the shorter man said.

"Where's my money?" that was the weirdo.

"How much?"

"Don't play smart, you know the price already. Give it to me or I'll pull it out by myself."

"What's the rush for?"

"Don't have time for silly bitches like you, Ulquiorra will be pissed if I don't get back there on time."

Ulquiorra?

OH MY GOD.

So that Ulquiorra is probably the some tough guy since this man is afraid of him so much. Maybe I should just go check up on Ichigo and tell him what happened. Yeah, it's a good idea. I headed back inside, but…

"Oh, what do we have here?"

Shit.

I turned around carefully, I had a feeling he was talking to me. The man from before, the weird one was there, in front of me, grinning like a maniacal freak.

"I'd say you're not from here, am I right?"

"What do you want?" I pulled up some courage to mutter that, this guy was seriously huge, I was not afraid of him. There was just something that told me to stay away from him, yeah, that was it.

"You see, there's this girl we're supposed to go to America and find, but I think she knocked on our door by herself. Who'd say?" Ok, so I was not afraid before, but… he was looking for me? How so?

"You can come with me peacefully, or you can try to run away like a scared kitten. You pick, either way, you're coming with me. Boss has some business with you."

Enough was enough. Who was this shitty asshole to order me around? Boss? There was only one man in this world I'd ever call boss although he's eating my brain sometimes, but that's it. No bosses, no bandana freaks and no fear. I pulled the knife from the right shoe I was wearing and aimed for his head. "Now, what were you saying?"

"So, bitch, you wanna fight, huh? Works fine with me. I can hit a woman, not a fuckin' problem."

He was moving fast. He tried to hit me with his fist, but he missed, guess I was too short for him to fight me. We got into a combat and I wanted so badly to kick someone's ass. It was weird though, fighting in a dress and heels. After a series of shots from both sides, I pulled back and took off my shoes, now that's better. I started kicking the smart ass and he held himself pretty well, but then he pulled the gun and I found myself raising my arms up furiously glaring at the bastard who pulled so filthy trick.

"Come with me, or I'll kill you, enough with this stupid stuff," he spit on the ground and looked at me daring me to oppose him. In that moment he felt something cold pinned to his throat and he casted a scared glance to his right to see what's going on. Ichigo was holding his gun straight and glared daggers at the filthy bastard who dared to lay a finger on me, and at me too... obviously he got mad for not telling him where I'm going.

"You're fast, boy, I didn't see you coming." The guy kept grinning like his life depended on it. "Oi, Ulquiorra, come the fuck over, don't just stand there!"

I froze in spot. That guy was here all the time? I didn't hear or see him at all. "Miss Kuchiki, I'm afraid I have an order to take you with me." I turned around and saw the palest guy I have ever seen in my life. He was definitely shorter than the guy I just fought, maybe a little shorter than Ichigo too. Long black hair, nice built…

Wait a minute.

This is the guy Ichigo observed.

He knew who Ulquiorra was?

But… how?

"Miss Kuchiki, will you come already, I don't have time to lose?"

"She's not going anywhere with you, emo-freak!" That was Ichigo, he was pissed, looked like he could kill them here and now. I didn't know why this guy wanted me to follow him, but the look he was giving Ichigo was what worried me. It seemed like he knew him from somewhere. And the way Ichigo talked to him… definitely this was not the first time they're seeing each other.

"He has a point. I'm not going with you. The only people who're going anywhere are you and your little pawn. Now, answer to my questions, what do you intend to do and where can we find your bloody chief? Or, should I say, boss?"

"I'm afraid I cannot give you an answer to that question. We aren't here to discuss our business. If you'd come with us in peace no one will get hurt. As for the boss," he looked at me and smirked "I believe he's dying to meet you, so, if you'd please…" he showed me the way to follow after him. I contemplated what to do. Go with him and discover who's behind all this mess and see what kind of business that weird guy had with me, or make a smart decision and stay. One look at Ichigo was enough for me.

_If you come with him, **I** will kill you._

"I'll repeat since you obviously have a hearing problem. She's not going, emo-freak. Now piss off or I'll kick your ass. I've got a debt to pay anyway." Ichigo was standing now in front of me, he knocked the grinning guy unconscious and his gun was pointed at nothing specific.

"Oh, are you still holding the grudge against me for putting you in that shitty hospital? Maybe I did make a mistake… I should've found a better place, perhaps a wooden box five feet underground?" He put his finger to his chin, looking as in thought, and then he beamed at Ichigo, "I don't see a problem in that, I'll make it happen right away if you want."

Something wasn't right here. So, the guy knew Ichigo. But from where? Wait… he mentioned a hospital he put Ichi in… Oh, god… Ichigo was fighting him that night, that's why he'd been so wounded, and this guy apparently was not alone back then… which means he won't be alone now either. We had to get out that place.

"Go, Rukia… I'll catch up with you." Was he insane? "No! Let's go together, now!" That's when I felt someone grab me from behind. I screamed from the sudden contact and I saw Ichigo panic. He forgot about Ulquiorra and turned to me.

Normal POV

Rukia was hit in the head and she fell unconscious. Ichigo was sure in that second that he should've took her and run away before this happened. He looked at the guy who hit Rukia from the back. The man had been following her together with the emo-kid. He knew that he couldn't leave her here, something clenched in his heart at the thought of her going with these guys. He needed a way out. Fast.

The orange haired agent took a gun and shot the billboard above Ulquiorra's head. Since it caught the shorter man off of guard he moved dumbfounded. Ichigo used the opportunity and grabbed Rukia who was on the ground in front of the taller man. He cradled her in his embrace and moved with terrifying speed, Ulquiorra and his partner stood in awe and watched how their pray got carried away from them when it just came here on it's own.

* * *

"You stupid idiot! How could you even think of going alone anywhere? And why did you even get into a fight with that freak?" Ichigo was throwing a fit at Rukia. He couldn't believe how stupid she could be sometimes. "What would I do if they took you with them, huh?!"

Rukia kept quiet. She was a god damn agent too. And a perfect one at that! How could this orange haired giant yell at her like that? She was snapping on the inside slowly but surely, though, she kept her composure on the outside.

"What would YOU do if they took you with them? You don't know this town! You don't know those people! GOD! Sometimes, you're worse than a child!"

She couldn't believe her ears. He was actually offending her because she wanted to be useful. "Are you finished?" She asked him carefully when he stopped his ranting. Ichigo was blowing steam from his ears by now. He got scared because of her stupid act. He was looking patiently at Ulquiorra and waiting for his move, and the next minute Rukia was not by his side. He turned around to look for her, but she was nowhere in sight, he looked at the place Ulquiorra was a minute ago and saw that the freaky bastard disappeared too. He got fucking scared. He couldn't think rationally anymore.

Rukia leaned on the soft chair and closed her eyes waiting for his answer. She thought they were fine again, they got over the 'Grimmjow' issue and she kind of overlooked the things he said to her in Urahara's office. But he kept acting like she was some small incapable kid who couldn't wipe their own nose. She had had it enough. Taking a cigarette from her pack and the lighter she stood up not waiting for his answer and went to the balcony to have a smoke.

Ichigo just watched her turning his back to him. Why did she have to be so stubborn? And asking him if he's finished? Of course he wasn't, but he won't tell her that. He thought about that stupid feeling of dread that rushed over his whole body when he didn't see her next to him. He tried to ignore it, but it just wouldn't go away… He cared about her, way too much. Then he was snapped out of his thoughts when she asked something he didn't want to answer because it would be too complicated to explain the story without revealing the truth to her.

"Ichigo… when did you meet Ulquiorra?"

* * *

**A/N**

**Oh, so this is finally out! I have to apologize for it being so late.**

**As I said before, they deleted my story because of the summary... (I hate them now.)**

**What do you think will Ichigo tell Rukia the whole story?**

**Do you want to know story? ;)**

**Love,**

**Ana**


	8. Days that change everything

**Hey guys! ^^ **

**As you can see, I was not a lazy ass and I wrote another chapter! Yey!**

**Warnings: THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES MAJOR FLUFFINESS! IF YOU DON'T LIKE FLUFFY THINGS ESPECIALLY ICHIRUKI FLUFFINESS DON'T READ!**

**Meh, I know you were all waiting for this so just go ahead and read it xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**I'm not gonna hold you any longer! **

**Enjoy the fluffiest chapter I have wrote so far! xD**

* * *

**Days that change everything**

There are days when you'd like nothing more than to run away from the world. Then there are the good days too, then there are days you wish never happened and the days you'd just stay in your bed under your covers, doing nothing.

This was so not Rukia's day. She knew it from the moment she felt a slight headache to the moment she nearly puked her soul out. This is bad, and it's only getting worse. They were here to complete a mission and she fell sick. _"Good job, Rukia"_ she mused to herself. She turned around expecting to find an orange head right next to hers, she remembered him getting in the bed right after he finished eating his dinner. She didn't say a word about how shitty she had felt and she hoped that she'll get better by tomorrow, but there was no such luck. Only, Ichigo was not there now. She stood up and dragged herself to the bathroom but the doors were unlocked and she wondered where that Strawberry head went.

They had an argument, again, three fucking days ago. She pestered him about Ulquiorra, asking him question after question and he just blew all steam he didn't spend fighting – on her, yelling and saying he couldn't tell her because he made a promise to someone and shit like that. "_What was so important to him that I shouldn't find out?"_ She clutched her head feeling the pain coursing through her again and she lolled on the soft cushion.

In that moment she saw Ichigo getting in the hotel room looking like somebody had just took a piss in his morning coffee. "Get up. We have some work to do." His tone was commanding and she knew he was at the moment only on business terms with her. "What's goin' on?" Is it just him or did Rukia sound like she was run over by a truck? It's probably him.

"Urahara called. We need to collect some information about Ulquiorra and that wacky guy we confronted a couple of days ago. We have to find out where their base is and find that bastard of their boss." Well that explained why he was so pissed off. Rukia groaned and stood up. She couldn't lie down in bed all day and let Ichigo do the job all by himself, they were in this together no matter how stupid the guy was sometimes, keeping secrets and such.

"Fine." She dressed up in a matter of minutes and made herself look at least a bit healthy by putting on the makeup. She hated that shit. She followed Ichigo out of the room and to the Ichigo's car that Urahara sent for them. Black Toyota roared when the key was put in the lock and Ichigo took off not knowing he had a sick girl sitting in the passenger seat.

The night was slowly falling. After visiting a few bars, looking all over the town and talking to some low-lives, they had the name - Nnoitra, which belonged to that batty guy, and absolutely nothing else. Just fucking awesome.

* * *

They were in his car again and Ichigo dialed th known number. He waited for his boss to pick up.

"Hey, we have a name, Nnoitra. See if you can find something, his residence would be the perfect shot if you manage to discover it." Ichigo spoke into the phone.

"**Of course, don't worry Ichigo. I'll give my best. Oh, have I mentioned you that your sister is getting along well with Rukia's boyfriend?" **Urahara added chuckling and that sounded so wrong to Ichigo's ears, making him picture wrong stuff in his brain.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" He screamed at the man he was talking to, making Rukia plug her ears for a moment. "What did you mean by getting along? Why is she even hanging out with him?" Was his sister crazy? Did she want to drive him crazy? And… WITH RUKIA'S BOYFRIEND? That didn't sit well with him. Ichigo started panicking.

"**Well, I saw them having a small chat over a coffee in the café near the agency. She seemed pretty charmed by him if I may add. Karin laughed at his jokes and acted like a love-struck teenager."**

"But… she's only seventeen. And that bastard is in a relationship already! Don't make me come there and kill him!" He squeezed the wheal and Rukia saw a vein pulsing on his forehead. "What's going on?" She needed to do something, so much stress couldn't bring him any good.

"Talk to ya later. Gotta go. Keep an eye on them, I'll talk to him as soon as I can." He lowered his voice which got a dangerous note and finished the conversation. He threw the phone away and closed his eyes to calm himself down a bit. He felt Rukia's small hand sneaking its way to his biceps holding him strongly in place. "Tell me. Now." He didn't really have a way out now. He could just keep his mouth shut and hurt her again, pissing himself in the process for bringing her unnecessary pain, or... he could tell her what he have heard just now and make himself even more irritated for saying that shit out loud. That could hurt her too, especially if she developed some feelings towards that idiot. Ichigo didn't know why but it stung his heart just thinking about Rukia loving someone…other than him... He's going mad, for sure.

"My sister is hanging out with your boyfriend way too much in the last couple of days." He muttered and left it on that. Rukia kept her eyes straight and sighed deeply. "Don't worry, Grimmjow won't hurt her."

"Oh, god! Rukia! He will! If he doesn't hurt her, he'll hurt you! That guy is a jackass, don't you see it? And Karin… She's still a minor. If he tries something… I'll kill him!" Rukia rolled her eyes and took Ichigo's chin in her hand making him turn to look at her, "Listen, Grimmjow is not that kind of a guy. He's hanging out with your sister, so what? They like each other's company. Stop acting like you can save the world and protect everyone, when you don't have to do it!"

She leaned a little closer to look him in the eyes. Ichigo could feel her breath tickling his face and he had to refrain himself from shuddering. "Look, Karin is a big girl, she knows what's good for her. Stop throwing a fit over some silly stuff. It's my boyfriend you're talking about and you don't see me acting all jealous over your little sister! Just stop. Ok?"

Ichigo did his best to focus on the speech he was given and not on those cute pink lips that were so close to him. He didn't know what got over him all of a sudden… He just wanted to feel that lips on his, to taste them, to see what it was like having her moaning from the loss of breath he was causing her. His eyes moved from her lips to her eyes and he saw them shining with unexplainable torment and confusion. He sighed again… he couldn't do this to her. He couldn't hurt her. This was Rukia, the girl he knew since they were kids, the girl he grew to love and respect, the girl that was there for him every time he needed her. She got under his skin and came to be his most precious person. He didn't want to lose her over his goddamn lust, he had to control himself.

"Ok," he quietly said. Then he felt Rukia's hold on him weaken and he saw her closing those beautiful purple orbs, it looked like she was about to pass out. He panicked and called out her name and she responded with "I have a flu, take me to hotel…" Ichigo took her hand in his linking their fingers in the process, accidentally and sped away to their hotel to give her a medicine and let her sleep. _"Curse the Midget for not telling me she's sick."_

* * *

Ichigo scooped her in his arms and carried her to their room. He was thinking about driving her to the hospital, but knowing Rukia she'll probably have his head chopped off for worrying so much about such a trivial thing. He put her on the bed and sat next to her. She was sleeping, and he could only marvel her beautiful facial expression while she slept. She had her eyes closed and her cheeks were pale, but that did a shitty job at making her look more appealing. He kissed her forehead slowly, and his fingers found their way in her hair. Thinking about what would she say in this moment he shook his head and moved back a little bit, not wanting to disturb her. The orange haired young man stood up and went to grab a glass of water and the pills from her night stand, _"How the hell didn't I notice she was taking them? I'm such an idiot sometimes…"_ Then he woke her up just to give the medicine to her.

"Huh… what happened?" Rukia wondered out loud in her dazed state.

"You passed out on me, idiot. Why didn't you tell me you caught a cold? I'd leave you here to take a rest." There was no malice in his voice, only worry and Rukia was a bit surprised at that.

"That's the reason I haven't said a thing, stupid." She chuckled and looked at him through half lidded eyes.

"_Oh, god… She's so beautiful…"_ Ichigo wanted to hang himself for thinking that. He didn't know what came over him that day. He felt her hand on his knee and stiffened. "Come on, let's go to bed… This day was strenuous." He just dumbly nodded and went to the bathroom so he could give her privacy to change.

"_You stupid, stupid, stuuupid moron! Stop having those thoughts about your best friend!"_ He was trying to tell his consciousness to knock it off with displaying the images of Rukia's lips and tongue pressed to his own, with her body pressed closely to his, with him on top of her doing… _"Goddamn it! Stop!"_

He returned to bed only to find Rukia clutching her head painfully. The exhaustion took over her body completely and she couldn't move her limbs to do such a simple task as to undress, "Can you help me?" She questioned Ichigo who for the first time in his life flushed crimson red at the question like that. "Hmm, yah, sure…" He unzipped her pants and moved her body up a bit so he could take them off. He accidentally brushed his fingers against her skin and felt how burningly hot she was, "_Probably the cause of high fever." _But he could not ignore the feeling of her soft skin against his fingers, or the moan she released when he touched her thigh. God, he'll lose it if she continues to respond that way when he was _only_ undressing her.

Moving her pants out of the way he took her by the waist and raised her up to undress her sweater. Ichigo gulped and steadied his breathing before she saw how nervous he was. Rukia was completely oblivious to the inner turmoil her best friend was going through. She let him take the sweater off of her and asked for her long shirt which he struggled to find. Finally finding the offending peace of clothes he put it on her barely refraining himself from touching her torso. He licked his lips which were totally dry and put the covers over the raven haired beauty, slipping in the bed next to her.

He struggled to fall asleep, the memories from that day kept coming back to him and he miserably whined when he found himself awake three hours after he got in the damn bed with the cause of his insomnia. He just couldn't get her out of his head… her smell, her smile, her… _"SLEEP, GODDAMN IT!" _He felt the bed shift and turned around. Rukia was turned on her back and the moonlight casted a light that made her face shine brilliantly.

He couldn't take it anymore. He leaned on his left elbow and neared her. He called her name just to be sure she was sleeping, and she was indeed in a deep slumber. Ichigo inched closer to her and loomed over her sleeping form. He knew he was not supposed to do this. He knew she was his best friend. He knew how much she meant to him, god, he'd go to hell and back for this petite girl even if they suddenly become worst enemies. He knew he shouldn't… but he had to do that. Leaning over her small form in the dark room lit only by the moonlight that shone through the curtains Ichigo slowly, so painfully slow, closed the distance between them capturing her lips in a brief and forbidden kiss.

He kissed her so innocently and for the first time in his life he felt that thing girls would describe as butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Oh, dear god, this was bad. He moved from her and shamefully turned his head on the other side sitting up. What was he doing? This was wrong in so many ways, but it felt so right. Just being this close to her felt right. He licked his lips savoring the lingering taste of hers and shut his eyes to engrave the memory in his mind. That was all there's left to do…

He lied again and sensing the other form in his bed shiver he scooted closer to her and embraced her giving her the warmth she needed so badly. Her breathing lulled him to sleep and he decided to leave the thinking for when he wakes up.

* * *

"Hey, Grimmjow! Look what I've got!" Karin smirked holding her left hand in the air and waving something at him. He was on his way to meet her but he got surprised when she called his name all of a sudden. "What's that?" he confusedly asked. Karin inched closer and pecked him on the cheek. "Guess." Seeing the girl so cheerful, Grimmjow had to give her a small smile of his own. This raven haired teen was making his day brighter, he loved spending time with her, though, somewhere deep in his heart he wondered if it was fair to Rukia. He didn't cheat on her, but he spent time with someone else, and he was enjoying that time even more than he should.

Karin was Kurosaki's sister, but she was nothing like that orange haired dumbass. This girl was smart, athlete, kind hearted and he found her presence much needed. "You know I hate playing games Karin! Come on just tell me what kind of a shit did you pull on me this time." Karin laughed at his expression it was fun to tease the older boy. "Those are the tickets, stupid!" He crossed his arms and gave her his distinguished grin, showing off his perfectly white teeth. "Well I'd never guess it, except that I saw you waving them my way… Of course I know that are the tickets. But for what, dummy?" He never found himself smiling the way he did in the last couple of days. Gotta be the air, yeah…

"Tickets for concert obviously, and I want you to come with me."

"Who's playing?" Grimmjow seemed interested, he loved music, blame him. "Breaking Benjamin. Will you go?" Karin hopefully looked at him and he suddenly got lost in those big grey eyes of hers. This girl pulled him in some kind of a trance he couldn't get out of. He didn't know how. And he wondered if he even wanted to." He looked at the pretty teen in front of him, "Well of course I'll go, like you would've left me alone if I said otherwise." He faked boredom and Karin smiled at him feeling somehow lightheaded and happy. It's going to be fun.

"Come on, I'll buy you a coffee," she offered. Grimmjow just looked at her amusingly as if to say 'like you would take a no for an answer' but he kept quiet and just watched her fix her messy bun. When she finished she took him by the hand and dragged him to the café, yes literally dragged him since Grimmjow was speechless and dumbstruck because of the steady hold of his hand.

* * *

"Are you idiots so incompetent? Ulquiorra! The girl is here, on our plate, SERVED! Your only job was to grab her and bring her to me! Why did you fail? ANSWER ME!" Sousuke Aizen, the meanest cold-blooded son of a bitch that has ever walked on the planet of Earth, screamed at Ulquiorra and his subordinate, Nnoitra. "What did you expect me to do, huh?" Ulquiorra gave him a cold answer not intimidated by Aizen's speech.

That coldness started to piss Aizen off, he was the man of a steady composure and he shouldn't left himself slip out like that. "Why isn't she here now?" he calmed himself and interrogated Ulquiorra again. "I believe that's the question you should ask Nnoitra, he was the one who got in combat with that woman and couldn't defeat her."

Aizen growled. He lit a cigarette and observed the man who stood in front of him. "Are you seriously telling me that he lost a fight with that short girl? BUT HE IS TWICE HER SIZE!" Ulquiorra glared at him, those emerald eyes shining in the poorly lit room, "Yeah, but he got jumped on by that orange haired friend of hers." Aizen inhaled the smoke, "Ulquiorra… I do not forgive mistakes, you should've learned that by now. I will give you one more shot. Find her and bring her to me. If you don't do that, I will kill you. It's not a threat it's more of a promise which I intend to keep."

Ulquiorra blinked and turned around. His boss really should get laid. The guy was like some bitch in PMS. "As you wish, Mr. Aizen." And he was out of the room thinking about how to get that pretty little girl to this beast without getting her hurt.

* * *

She felt warm. Much warmer than usual. That was odd, considering her fever. On the second thought, she was ok now, her head didn't hurt and she didn't have the urge to puke anymore, she was better. She felt someone's breath on her shoulder and she panicked a bit, she didn't remember the thing from the moment she passed out in Ichigo's car.

Rukia turned her head around to see what was tickling her neck and her breath stopped short. There, next her, only few inches from her face, she saw the familiar face of her best buddy. She took a minute to observe their position. He was peacefully sleeping, his face ridden of that permanent trademark scowl, her head on his arm and his other hand holding her waist, fitting her to him and giving her warmth. Her breath shortened and she felt… safe. Like his embrace was the only thing in the world where she belonged…

Rukia turned around, she wanted to look at him from such a small distance, but Ichigo felt something stir and he was so comfy… He clutched her tighter and pulled her into him, so that's how Rukia found herself skintight to Ichigo's warm chest. And god did he smell nice.

Feeling bold all of a sudden, from the closeness and safety that radiated from her Strawberry friend, Rukia inhaled his smell, moving her nose and lips over his strong and muscled chest. She didn't know what has gotten into her all of a sudden but she never felt this way with any guy before. She shared a bed with Grimmjow, Grimmjow was her boyfriend, but she never got such a strong urge to just clutch to him and have him hold her for the rest of the day.

Rukia never slept with a man, but she had never told that to Ichigo or else she knew he would tease her for the rest of her life or at least until she lost her virginity. It's not like she was afraid of that, no… She just never felt so special to anyone. She never felt someone wanted to take her as a woman. Guys looked at her as if she was fragile and breakable doll… She hated that.

And Ichigo… He always considered her equal to him. He was never scared to give her a piece of his mind and yell at her whenever he thought she wasn't right. He wasn't scared of hurting her… God… She wanted him.

She wanted Ichigo.

Rukia gasped at the thought and looked up to see her best friend still sleeping peacefully. She wasn't sleepy anymore, but… she wanted to enjoy what she could never have a bit longer even if it is just this way, when he wasn't conscious of Rukia's ogling his calm and beautiful form. That's why she moved her leg to fit in between his and put a hand around his waist leaning his head on the boy's heart and listened to his steady rhythm, forgetting about her boyfriend, the mission and everything else in the world…

Yeah, there are also those days when you want nothing more than to be in the presence of the person that means the world to you.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Will you please give me a review and tell me how did you like it? °_°**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! ^^**

**Later guys!**

**Love,**

**Ana**


	9. The Game Of Love

**Hi people! ^^**

**It took me ages to write this chapter and yet it didn't quite turn out the way I wanted xD**

**OH, RIGHT. I almost forgot to tell you to read the other IchiRuki ff I started writing. The name of the fic is: **

**_ Love In Shakespeare's Kind Of Way_  
**

**Nevertheless, I am SORRY for lateness! Really, I am.**

**But, in my defense, I didn't get to much reviews so I had thought you didn't like my story :/ that's why I was working on the other fics.**

**Now, on to the reading, I won't be holding you any more than I already did.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach**

**Warnings: ...time for some GrimmKarin romance ^^ oh, it's also angsty chapter... read on your own responsibility! :D**

* * *

**The Game Of Love**

.

_The trouble with love games is that, eventually, you are going to lose_

_._

* * *

The raven-haired girl was comfy, way too much to care about why was she so warm. It tended to happen often lately anyway. Amethyst eyes blinked slowly, to remove the sleepiness and then waited to adjust to the light in the room.

The sun shone brightly but the man that was currently hugging her was blocking her sight of the…

"_Wait, hugging?"_ Rukia now widely opened her eyes and got a perfect view of the rising and falling chests in front of her. She turned her head around to see what the time was and groaned loudly shaking the berry-boy next to her.

"Oi, Ichigo! Wake up!" She shouted in his ear.

Getting a slight movement of his hand as the only replay, she thought of an evil plan to make her buddy leave the bed. Moving to untangle their limbs, black-haired girl pulled the covers off of the orange-haired man. She pondered whether that was a good idea or no, but in the end she gave up and climbed on top of the strawberry.

Her body was leaning against the perfect muscled one and she was starting to think that maybe this whole thing wasn't such a good idea after all. What if he got mad at her for pulling a prank at him, cruel one at that, when they just made up a couple of hours ago?

Deciding to ignore the voice of protest in her head, the purple-eyed girl whispered quietly to Ichigo touching his earlobe in process.

"Oi, idiot, wake up. We're late. We have to go find that asshole and take him to Urahara. You hear me?" She pouted when she got no replay again. But… there was something poking her thigh and she was starting to get irritated. Rukia moved a bit making her partner groan.

Ichigo's lips were opened in a small 'o' and his eyes were tightly shut, apparently he was dreaming. Did she hurt him? Rukia tried again to shift and then she realized WHAT exactly the 'poking thing' was.

The blush was evident on her pale face, the bangs that fell over her eyes made her look like an embarrassed criminal. There was no such thing as 'an embarrassed criminal'. Rukia pouted feeling like an idiot for contradicting herself in the same thought.

The only logical way was to pull out of this mess and leave her companion in bed to sleep as long as he had wanted, she could work alone for a bit. Her legs shifted in a position where it was natural to press onto Ichigo's pelvis, and stiffened when she realized what had she done.

The evident blush on her face got only bigger when the sleeping man under her groaned in pleasure. She moved her legs again, trying to set herself in a sitting position so she could get up. Rukia moved again pressing her inner thighs close to Ichigo's legs.

"Oh, shit…" She stuttered and tried to get up, but her effort was in vain when she felt two strong hands placed firmly on her butt to keep her steady in place. It resulted in her shrieking from the surprising contact. She put her hands on his strong muscled chest in order for her to keep steady and not bump onto his _very_ large and _very_ obvious erection.

The hands on the amethyst-eyed girl butt pressed tighter and the orange-haired man's body moved up to slam into her small form. The moan left her lips and she felt something weird in the pit of her stomach. Rukia didn't know what to do.

It was her fault she was in this position and blaming Ichigo for what he did right now would just be stupid, because Rukia knew of the chocolate-eyed man's enjoyment in having sex. Besides he was sleeping, first of all it was normal for young men to have lucid dreams, and second, her best friend didn't know she was on top of him at the moment.

His eyes were still closed but his face reflected pleasure and it fascinated Rukia how beautiful the Agent looked when he was in a state like this. Feeling jealous all of a sudden of his past sex partners, Rukia closed her eyes and thought for a second about their situation. Had it been anyone else, she would have knife down his throat immediately.

But this was Ichigo… Something seemed right when they were together like this even though she had tried to deny it.

"Ichigo, wake – ah! – up!" She gave a loud moan this time because the man underneath her started to grind onto her picking a steady pace. _"This had got to stop, fast." _She thought to herself biting her lower lip in pleasure.

She wasn't really sure how, but the next thing she knew was that she was now underneath him with his naked chest exposed to the petite girl in a different perspective. His muscles tensed from the leaning on bed and his strong legs found their way between her thighs. His eyes were slightly opened and she was freaking out about why he hadn't realized the position they were in and let her go; instead he switched the position making it even more inappropriate.

His eyes scanned her smaller body and he didn't waste any more time, he leaned down to claim her soft pink lips with his still sleepy ones. Rukia had felt double emotion rushed through her when those warm lips found their way on her wet ones.

First, she wanted to push him away and tell him to stop because it was the right thing. She had a boyfriend for crying out loud!

Second, she enjoyed this; even though she was ashamed to admit it and probably won't ever say it out loud. Much bigger part of her wanted her idiotic friend and she went with the flow because life thought her not to miss given opportunities.

Still keeping her eyes open she pressed harder on the man's lips. Ichigo's soft skilled tongue left his hot cavern and licked gently on Rukia's lips making her unwillingly moan and open up his mouth just a bit, enough for him to softly intrude and connect to her tongue.

From the contact of two wet muscled flesh chocolate eyes flew open, and he found himself staring at the confused eyes of his beautiful best friend. His tongue stilled in her mouth, still engaged with hers, his body was not squirming anymore and his hands were so rigid that nothing could move him from this position.

"_I am assaulting my best friend?! How stupid I can be really?! How did this happen?" _ Ichigo mentally groaned at himself and his stupidness.

The small moving of Rukia's tongue made him look up to those amethyst eyes. Feeling like an idiot for sexually harassing his best friend, Ichigo broke the contact by pulling his tongue out of her hot mouth. She blinked in confusion again and there was an emotion in her eyes Ichigo never saw there.

"Please forgive me, I… I was dreaming and…" Ichigo stammered trying to explain what happened.

No one really saw what bothered the other one.

Ichigo was scared that he was forcing his emotional weakness on the beautiful girl. He realized Rukia meant to him a lot and it was not since they had come here. No. His feelings were much deeper and he knew that those feelings were present since forever but he was too stupid to consider them and accept the fact that he… was in love with his best friend. Instead, he made sure to push her away like a coward anytime she tried to get closer; he blamed it on his fear of losing the most precious person and always ended up with some stupid slutty girl after an argument with the only person that really meant to him. And attacking her suddenly like this probably scared her. He was such an idiot! How could he ever hope that she won't reject him? There was evident fear on her face. It made his heart painfully clench. She was afraid of him.

Rukia, on the other hand, was bothered by why Ichigo had stopped. Her eyes showed hurt and rejection, but he couldn't read it, because he never saw that emotion before on anyone. He didn't know what rejection was, no girl had ever denied him anything he had been yearning. She thought he didn't want her. Instead of being mad at him for the sexual assault she blamed herself of not being good enough to him. That was how she had explained herself the reason of his stopping. Because, let's be honest here, Ichigo was a player, he enjoyed making out with girls, so why didn't he want her? The only logical explanation that Rukia could think of was that he wasn't attracted to her the way she was to him and that's why she had been on the verge of tears, but she picked up the remained pieces of her dignity.

"Move." Rukia ordered glaring at her best friend but failing miserably because that glare was just too weak to promise pain.

The cold tone of her voice though surprised Ichigo. He blinked once and slowly stood up from his position on the bed heading to the bathroom.

They didn't talk at all. Every move was mechanical and they tried to communicate nonverbal. Ichigo took his car keys after they got dressed and opened the door heading to the elevator. He missed the look of sadness that crossed Rukia's eyes, but the amethyst-eyed girl masked it with a solid expression. She needed to call Grimmjow today.

* * *

"Oh, my lovely daughter, are you going on a date?" Isshin was jumping in joy around the room pissing Karin off in the process.

"It's not a date old goat. It's just a friendly meeting." Karin rolled her eyes replaying to her father. The man was such a pain in the ass some times.

"Who's the lucky man, huh?" He was still making a fool out of himself with that goofy smile on moved behind Karin to coo at her about her growing up.

"Cut the shit old man." She pushed him and watched false tears of sadness roll down his cheeks.

"OH MASAKI! OUR LOVELY DAUGHTER IS GOING ON A DAAAATEE! AND SHE WON'T TELL A THING TO ME!" More tears… "YUUUZUUU COME TO PAPA, KARIN DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE. SHE FOUND HERSELF A BOYFRIEND!" Isshin was loud enough to wake up a dead man.

A doorbell meant someone else had heard her stupid father and she groaned at the thought her neighbors were going to complain.

"I'm sorry, he's just mentally challenged and…" Karin caught herself in mid sentence when she realized that it was not a neighbor at their doorstep.

"You ready?" That sexy smirk plastered on his young face, that blue hair that screamed 'badass', those beautiful aquamarine eyes. It was Grimmjow, alright. And he looked downright sexy.

The black pants fitted him perfectly, that 'Pantera' shirt should be forbidden to be wore by this guy here and black leather jacket he had on him made him look like he was just heading to the stage. Grimmjow pulled out the look of 'the sexiest rock star alive' without much trying.

Karin gaped at him feeling like a fish out of sea.

She didn't look bad herself. The dark purple skirt with tulle and that black tights made her legs look long and slim, black strapless shirt fitted her body showing off her girlish curves. The black bracelet with silver spines on it made her look dangerous and said 'back off'. And her long black hair was falling freely over her shoulders.

Grimmjow stood agape thinking for a split second that he might had missed the house, but when Isshin came out of nowhere and stood between them looking warningly at him, he was sure that he picked the right one.

"I see… so you're the one taking my daughter on a date?" Isshin wasn't his idiot-self anymore. He was a father of a teenage girl and he made that known to Grimmjow when the older man glared at the blue-haired boy.

"DAD! Would you move, please? I am heading out. We're going on a concert." Karin blushed and thank god she let down her usually pinned hair or else Grimmjow would see how the old man's comment got to her. It was not a date, right?

"Oh my beautiful daughter, be careful. Stupid things happen on those gatherings!" And here he goes back to his usual self franticly throwing his hands up to conjure up his thoughts.

Grimmjow stared at the man speaking nothing. He saw Karin making her way past her father and extended his hand so she could slide hers in the crook of his elbow.

They made his way to the car with Grimmjow giving the last look to Isshin.

"Wait." It was an order, and Grimmjow learned to respect the orders coming from his superior.

"Take the keys and get in the car, Karin" Grimmjow's voice sounded much softer than anyone expected. Karin obeyed and took the car keys heading to the passenger seat and Grimmjow stepped closer to the man standing at the doorstep.

"Yes, sir?" Blue-haired man seriously questioned.

Isshin sighed looking straight in the eyes of the man that's taking his daughter out. "Karin is still very young. This is the first time she's going out with someone who is not her school friends. Grimmjow… Take care of her. And if you hurt her intentionally or accidentally you better be picking up the burial place and digging your own grave. Do you understand?" The quiet and worried, but still stern voice caught Grimmjow off the guard.

He swallowed and looked earnestly at Karin's father. He might be a bit older than her, but he wasn't by any mean stupid. He knew why Isshin had said it. He knew the man meant of Rukia and Karin when he spoke that. Grimmjow seemed like a double-dealer to the oldest Kurosaki now and what's worse he thought the same thing.

"I'll take care of her, sir. It's a promise, and it does not only go for tonight. I don't plan on hurting either of your daughters. Rukia broke up with me two hours ago. I wouldn't even have been here if I hadn't promised your daughter we would go to see the concert." He sounded sad and Isshin's heart broke a bit seeing the boy in such a distress. Grimmjow turned around and wanted to head back to his car but he stopped short and faced his superior one more time.

"It's not my problem, and I'm sorry if I'm intruding, but…" he clenched his fists and the look he gave to Isshin spoke more than words that came out of his mouth shortly.

"I suggest you call your stupid son and get some sense into his tick head, because Rukia was not crying over nothing over the phone. That idiot is the only person in the world that could make her cry, and I swear" he saw the dangerous gleam in the older man's eyes at the mention of purple-eyed girl tears, "this is the last time I'll tolerate it to him. Either you bring him to reason, or I will. No one deserved to be treated like that by someone they love."

They just stood there a couple of seconds, only watching each other. Isshin sighed sadly and looked at Grimmjow over his shoulder; he was already on his way to teach his son to behave.

"Thank you. You may go now, don't let my younger daughter wait for you because of me any longer." The gentle smile Isshin gave to Grimmjow surprised the young man but he nodded and made his way to the driver's seat.

* * *

"_I'm sorry Grimmjow… I can't… Please… please don't hate me," the evident tear-stained voice was hard to cover even when it was Rukia we spoke of._

"_I can't do this anymore… I can't love you. Not the way you deserve it anyway…" she was now probably a wrecking mess. _

"_I love you as a friend, nothing more… I can't stop you anymore to try and find your happiness. I did something bad, something I don't regret but I should. I didn't want this break up to be over the phone, you mean too much to me to just dump you like this. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" She was screaming hysterically and Grimmjow knew she was alone at the moment._

"_**Hey, hey… stop crying. Please, Ru. Just stop it. I'm not mad at you, ok? I don't have what to forgive. I know you never loved me the way the woman is supposed to love a man with whom she is in a relationship with. It's ok, honey. Don't cry."**__ Grimmjow swallowed a lump in his throat, he knew this was going to happen sooner or later. He was ready for it, but it didn't mean that it hadn't stung. Especially not when she said the part where she did something bad which she did not regret._

_He knew it was about Ichigo. But he didn't know why she was crying now. It couldn't be cause of the breakup those were much tougher tears. It was probably __**him.**_

"_I'm sorry, Grimm…" she whispered sadly._

"_**Ru, stop apologizing. Tell me what he did to get you all messed up like this."**__ The serious voice full of promising pain to the person that caused this could be heard over the phone._

"_Promise me you won't tell anyone. Promise me Grimm. I have to tell this to someone, I had known you would listen to me and probably understand me better than anyone. But don't tell it to his father or Urahara. Please." She sobbed quietly. _

_She told him what had happened and he listened to every detail. When she finished her speech she started crying again. _

"_**Oi, stop crying because of that idiot or I'll really kill him."**__ Grimmjow sounded like he pouted, and Rukia couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the tone of his voice._

"_**Try ignoring him and wait for the bastard to apologize. Stop being a goddamn man and act like a woman you are! Don't be insecure because you have every right to show the foot down his ass, where it actually belongs, and be proud of yourself." **__Grimmjow told her feeling worry overcoming him. The idiot won't be able to keep her safe if he kept fucking up with Rukia's and that probably empty brain of his. If he even had a brain… 'Stupid strawberry'._

"_Thanks, Grimm. How have you been, anything up?" Rukia replayed gently, feeling the strength flowing through her with every Grimmjow's word. He was right._

"_**Anytime Ru. Meh, it's fine here. I'm heading out with Kurosaki's sister tonight. We're going to the concert, Breaking Benjamin is playing. You know, I don't understand how such a bastard like Ichigo could have so cool sister. The girl is amazing! She's not glaring all the time like the strawberry, she likes to talk, she laughs, is not boring…"**__ Grimmjow kept talking and Rukia realized one thing that made her day much brighter._

_Grimmjow was in love with Karin. The way blue-eyed man spoke of Ichigo's younger sister, like she's the most perfect person in the world, reminded Rukia of the way she thought of Ichigo. Grimmjow and Karin had fun, like she did with Ichigo before. She was happy to know that she didn't actually do the worst thing in the world, her breakup with Grimmjow happened just in the right time._

_She was unlucky, yes. But he… He could be happy with Karin. Rukia knew that girl since she was just a kid. The girl with hair that matched Rukia's in color and was much longer, was brilliant, strong and independent. The petite girl knew that her over-phone-breakup had hurt Grimmjow, but his heart is whole because it stopped belong to Rukia._

"_I'm glad you and Karin are having fun Grimm!" she sounded much more cheerful than before. _

"_**Uhm, thanks, I guess?"**__ Grimmjow awkwardly scratched his head, which Rukia couldn't see._

"_Say hello to her and to her family. Tell Yuzu I'll bring her those candies she saw on the commercial and give my regards to Isshin." Rukia now smiled remembering when Yuzu practically begged her to buy her some sweet she saw on TV._

"_**Sure thing, Ru. I… kind of gotta go. Talk to ya later, bye." **__Grimmjow said and waited for Rukia's response._

"_Bye Grimm. Have fun tonight." She replayed and heard a small chuckle and something like 'sure I will'._

_The call disconnected and she was back to her cruel reality._

* * *

Ichigo came back in the room completely soaked. It rained heavily and Rukia saw that from the porch. What she hadn't expected was the drenched Ichigo; she at least had hoped he would have a common sense and stay in his car or go into some bar. But that obviously didn't happen. He was drop-dead stupid sometimes.

Fearing he might catch a cold, Ruka stepped into the bathroom and quickly brought out a towel to him and dry pants from his bag.

"Here you go." She whispered to him, feeling strange to talk to him after the whole day of keeping her distance. Grimmjow's master plan of ignoring him was impossible.

Ichigo didn't hide his wonderment and looked at her straight in the eyes, taking the towel from her. She hoped he would go to the bathroom to get changed but when she saw that he didn't really give a fuck about whether she was in the room or not, she decided to turn around and give him some privacy. Sadness overtook her again because he was not saying a word and he acted like she wasn't present, which was obvious by the way he started stripping himself in front of her.

* * *

"_What do you want old goat?" Ichigo was yelling at his father because the rain poured down so loudly that he had barely heard him talking._

"_**What the fuck have you done?!"**__ Isshin growled over the phone, to Ichigo he sounded pissed off for some reason, and apparently he was the cause of old man's distress._

"_What do you mean?" A yell once again, Ichigo thought he should find some shelter at least until he finished the call. He found a quiet place and stood under the wide rooftop of the building._

"_**What have you done to Rukia, you stupid jerk?!"**__ His father was insulting him, and why exactly? That midget ignored him for the whole day. And who does he think he is, giving himself the right to intrude in his life._

"_None of your concern." Ichigo growled impassively. "Who gave you the right to intrude, old man?" The low hiss he sent to his father was enough of a sigh to Isshin that his son really did messed up, big time._

"_**Me, myself and I. You stupid, stupid boy! How dare you make that girl cry over you? Don't you know how much she cares about you to go and hurt her feelings like that? SHE'S NOT ONE OF YOUR GODDAMN WHORES, YOU PRICK! Put that into your tick scull! Treat that girl with the respect she deserves or get the fuck out of her life; she was hurt enough by you." **__Isshin was now furiously yelling at his oldest child. That boy didn't recognize LOVE when it could be written on his forehead._

"_I don't know what you're talking about, stupid old man! I didn't hurt her in any way! She refused to talk to me for the whole day! I… wait! How do you even know what had occurred between the two of us?" Ichigo was beyond pissed. But even worse, he was now pissed at his supposedly best friend that rattled it all to his father._

"_**I'm not really supposed to tell you this, because you don't deserve to know, but Rukia broke up with Grimmjow today, and I think you have something to do with this. Don't ask me HOW I know it, JUST FIX IT, YOU FOOL!" **__Isshin warned his son disconnecting the call._

_Ichigo was confused now… Why had Rukia broken up with her boyfriend because he was emotionally breaking on her? He had dreamt of her, of making out with her, and when he felt her wet but warm tongue joining his, he knew it was real… He had stopped himself before he caused a commotion and shit._

_So, then, why did Rukia break up with Grimmjow? _

_His head was starting to hurt from all the thinking and he decided he'll go back to sleep, in case Rukia didn't tell something. That he could use as a good opportunity to interrogate her._

_He was walking to the hotel, thinking about how soft her skin was that morning, how her lips tasted sweetly, how she was perfect. He needed to talk to her somehow._

* * *

"Why are you so stiffy all night, huh? Am I not good enough company?" Karin stuck her tongue out playfully feeling mildly hurt by the Grimmjow's quietness. Was he not enjoying himself here?

"I'll tell you about it later, I don't want to spoil our night. Besides, it's something I predicted it'll happen, so… it's ok." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"As you say, big boy." She shook her head and turned to the stage. Hearing her favorite song starting up she started jumping and moving with the beat. There were a lot of people dancing so why couldn't she dance too?

Dancing for half an hour she felt her limbs tire and stopped abruptly to catch her breath. Grimmjow laughed when he saw the girl so flustered.

"What's so funny Blue?" She asked cockily.

"You are," was his amused replay.

In that moment a girl with long green hair showed Karin and tugged at Grimmjow's hand.

"Grimmy! It's sooo good to see you here! I didn't know you liked BB's music." A loud, that was first that Karin noticed about this _thing_ in front of her, woman, with amazingly large breasts and awful voice cling to Grimmjow like her life was depending on him.

"Hey, Nell. I didn't expect to see you either." He smiled at the woman making Karin wrinkle her nose in disgust. She would ignore them. For now…

"How are things going with Rukia? Did that scowling kid took her away from you already?" She asked with pure curiosity in her tone. Karin didn't like it at all. Especially because she was talking about her brother and the girl she considered her sister.

"Heh…" there was mild sadness in Grimmjow's voice, "You could say so. Rukia broke up with me…" Grimmjow explained.

That was the last thing Karin expected to hear. And he didn't even tell her. He was talking to this green-haired weird bimbo! She stiffened and pretended it didn't hurt her that Grimmjow skipped that part of today's news when they were chatting in his car.

She clenched her fist and moved away from them a little bit. She was sad that Grimmjow didn't trust her enough.

"So who are you here with?" Nell continued to interrogate Grimmjow like he was some sort of a criminal. Luckily Karin was not so close to hear them talking anymore.

Grimmjow pondered his answer for a second and decided for the truth, "I'm with a friend."

He intended to introduce Karin to Nell, but when he looked at the place Karin was supposed to be standing and saw her gone he started panicking, he didn't show it though.

"And where is that friend of yours?" She chirped again. Feeling pissed with her curiosity and worried over Karin's sudden missing he decided to tell her to go.

"Look, I need to find her; she was right in front of us. I can't talk to you now. Bye." Grimmjow politely fucked her off and went to search for the troublesome girl. This place was huge, and people were mostly wearing black, and Karin was also dressed in black. What's worse she was not so tall and he could not spot her head in the crowd.

"Fuck! Where are you, damn it!" He was starting to lose his nerve. This was not supposed to happen. He stopped for a second to collect himself and looked over. He was a goddamn agent and he will find Karin in this hell hole.

Walking past some older guys he heard a loud, "Let go of me already!" and recognized the voice. Figures the girl would catch herself in trouble the moment he wasn't keeping an eye on her. He stepped closer to see what the fuss was about and saw that Karin was being held by some guy who was trice her size. The rage Grimmjow felt at the moment could be only described by the animal growl he released.

"I don't want to dance with you. So let go!" She was trying to show the guy off of her, but it didn't seem like she would soon succeed in it, considering her size. That's when Grimmjow approached them and furiously grabbed the guy by the shoulder.

"I believe she stated clearly that she doesn't want to have anything to do with you." He growled loudly making the guy stare at him in fear of being surprised.

"Grimmjow, don't interfere!" The black haired girl yelled at her blue companion. "I can handle this." She narrowed her eyes at the man that was holding her, stepped on his foot and kicked him straight into his groin.

The guy stumbled in pain and fell down. Some people around saw what had happened and started laughing, but that guy's friends didn't find it all amusing. One of them pulled Karin by the hair and the scream that tore from her throat because of the surprising attack was the last straw.

Grimmjow stepped in punching the guy straight in the face, immediately tearing him apart from the grey-eyed girl. Two more guys attacked Grimmjow from the back but he easily kicked their ass and they were lying on the grown.

Karin screamed at Grimmjow to look out when the weird guy with glasses stepped near him pulling out a knife. Grimmjow just glared hard at the idiot who had thought could overpower the agent. Tsk, yeah right.

Grimmjow engaged in a fight with the stupid and after a couple of seconds Grimmjow caught the man's wrist threatening to break it if he didn't put the knife down.

When that shit got under control Grimmjow jerked Karin's arm and was dragging her to the back rows. She got to see the concert; he won't lose her out of his sight again.

"What the fuck were you doing just there? That asshole could have hurt you! Damn it, Karin. Why didn't you just stay there where we were in the first place?" Grimmjow spat at the girl in front of him not feeling guilty for his yelling at all.

"Not your problem. Go chat with that booby friend of yours." Karin glared at him.

The air between the two of them became too thick and really here it wasn't so crowded anymore so they could split a bit, it wasn't necessary for Grimmjow to still keep Karin by the arm even when they were standing.

"Explain, would you?" He growled, turning her to look at him and letting go of her arm for once.

"You seemed to comfortable with her, I thought I wouldn't be a bother, since I heard you speaking about my brother and your, well now ex, girlfriend." The petite girl coldly replayed to him crossing her arms now when they were free.

"It's rude to eavesdrop, don't you know that?" He gave her the mother-scolding-a-child stare and waited for her reaction.

If the situation was any different Karin would probably reacted any other way, but this time she just couldn't control her fury. So her clenched fists found their way to Grimmjow's firm chest.

"Fuck you! You didn't give a fuck about me back there. You were chatting with that girl. WHAT KIND OF A FRIEND ARE YOU?" Karin kept hitting him hard after every sentence emphasizing her rage and slowly making the fury she felt turn into angry tears that Grimmjow never wanted to see on her beautiful young face. It just looked wrong, especially if he was the one causing them.

"You opened up to some girl I never saw before AND I DON'T CARE HOW GOOD YOU KNOW HER, and you couldn't tell me shit!" Hit. "Why did you follow after me anyway?" Hit. "Why did you yell at me?!" Hit. "Why were you dragging me?" Hit. "You were acting like everything's alright, when I knew something wasn't right!" Hit. "WHY THE FUCK HAVEN'T YOU TOLD ME BACK IN THE CAR RUKIA BROKE UP WITH YOU?!" She shouted the last sentence making Grimmjow hit the wall from the force of her punches.

"WHY THE FUCK YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT THAT?" Now Grimmjow angrily yelled at Karin making her grey eyes spark with something he saw for the very first time. There was a trace of mirth in those orbs that made Grimmjow confused.

Karin shook her head looking at him as if he was stupid.

"Because of this, you stupid idiot," she quieted down her voice and caught the nape of Grimmjow's neck pulling him down a bit. The excitement that ran over her body in that moment was something Karin never experienced before. The fear of rejection combined with it was what made her so hesitant when she stepped on her tiptoes to match their heights and leaned her nose against Grimmjow's.

Slowly, ever so slowly and hesitantly Karin tried her luck with a small kiss near those dry lips, just above the upper one.

Grimmjow was completely caught off guard and his eyes showed the surprise that blue-haired man felt. His limbs were numbly standing in their place, neither pushing her away; neither pulling her closer.

Karin was in her own little world. Grimmjow did not push her back after that small kiss and her lips still tingled from the contact with his smooth skin. Her nose returned to the previous position touching his.

Grimmjow's lips opened to take a breath; he couldn't utter a single syllable much less a whole word. Her perfume consumed his senses and he breathed in her intoxicating smell.

Karin felt Grimmjow's breath ghosting over her lips and feeling bold again she gently and soundly pressed her pink innocent lips to his dry ones, testing her luck. Grimmjow's cheeks went ten shades of red. Feeling this beautiful girl kissing him of her own free will wasn't something he ever imagined would happen. He was pondering whether it was smart to just claim those inviting lips or do nothing until she moved hers when Karin moved away.

To say she was disappointed was an understatement. The girl was utterly broken. She waited patiently for the end of his relationship promising himself that she would gather her courage and show the older boy what he meant to her. She would wait more if necessary had their relationship hadn't broken.

Looking up she saw the boy looking bewilderingly at her and caster her eyes downward. It was time for her to go home. She couldn't do this anymore. She wasn't ready for these stupid feelings to make their way into her heart when all she wanted was to hang out with Grimmjow to piss her brother off.

Karin turned away, every part of heart she felt breaking into pieces. She couldn't say she didn't expect it, but his rejection had hurt her. He didn't even say a word. He never stopped her… She gave him her first kiss and he didn't even feel like returning it. Tears were threatening to fall again but she wouldn't cry in front of him.

Before she could take one more step a strong hand caught her arm and yanked her back straight into the hard body of the man she was in love with, with all her heart. She only managed to pull her head and look into those beautiful eyes before Grimmjow finally opened his mouth.

"Don't go…" this time he was the one who gently cupped her tear-stained cheek and wiped it with his thumb, planting a soft kiss on it. He couldn't speak, that was the truth, but he could show her what he was also feeling, his body seemed to work properly now. Strong arms found their way around the slim waist and Grimmjow didn't waste any more time.

His lips attached to that sweet younger ones and Karin moaned at the pleasure. That gave Grimmjow the opening he was aiming for but he didn't push it at the moment. He seemed satisfied with kissing her gently and steadily.

It was in that moment when Karin attached her hands at the nape of his neck and lightly tickled him; when he felt his body get goose bumps at her soft touch; that Grimmjow gently bit her lower lip asking for entrance.

Karin seemed fine with that, sticking out her tongue to meet his halfway. The kiss was sloppy at first, because both of them couldn't control their urges, but then Grimmjow intruded Karin's mouth and started gently playing with her unskilled muscle.

Karin was in heaven. She didn't know kissing Grimmjow could be this good. She held stronger on his shoulders to up a bit more, to gain better access. Grimmjow didn't seem to mind and allowed the slightly shorter girl to insert her tongue in his hot cavern. The girl was probably doing everything on the instinct, kissing, touching and alike, but she was damn well in that.

Feeling the need for air they parted to catch their breaths; their faces still centimeters away from each other, gazes lingering on the other's eyes…

"That was just… wow…" Karin caught her breath first and felt the need to say something.

Grimmjow smirked pecking her lips and hugging her close to his body. He needed this girl as much as she needed him; there was nothing in the world that could take that away from him.

* * *

**A/N:**

**What do you think?**

***does the happy dance after she wrote the longest chapter so far***

**Review guys, please! :)**

**Love,**

**A**


End file.
